L'Ombre du Survivant
by Nutpapaye
Summary: Cher lecteur la fiction que tu t'apprêtes à lire n'a rien de plaisant sauf si tu tiens à tremper ton oreiller de sanglots étouffés, c'est pourquoi je te serais gré de lire une jolie histoire au lieu de plonger ton nez sans penser dans ce malheureux récit.
1. Préface

**# L'Ombre du Survivant #**

_Je regardai autour de moi, hébété, le visage ensanglanté par ma chute. Pendant un instant, il me sembla que rien ne s'était passé, que j'avais échoué, une fois de plus. Puis petit à petit, ma vision se fit plus claire et je vis que mon acte inconscient avait porté ses fruits._

_Le Masque gisait au sol, tâche blanche sur l'herbe sombre, arraché au visage de son propriétaire par la violence du choc._

_Comme dans un cauchemar, je levai les yeux vers l'ombre nacrée prostrée devant moi, l'identité à découvert. Ma respiration s'accélera dangereusement tandis qu'un silence tombal recouvrait le tumulte du combat. J'allais enfin savoir qui faisait de ma vie un enfer depuis des mois._

_La lune éclaira la scène, comme si l'astre nocturne lui-même voulait enfin lever le voile sur l'assassin. Ce dernier, visage exposé à tous s'avança vers moi, un rayon lunaire tombant sur ses traits._

_Alors mon coeur s'arrêta, transpercé sur place de ce regard glacé._

**OoOoO**

**-- S T O P ! --**

Cher lecteur, je vois que tu t'apprêtes à lire ma fiction, en espérant y trouver quelque distraction.

Déja il est extrêmement impoli de commencer à lire le travail d'un auteur au beau milieu de l'histoire.

Eh oui, vous pensiez que j'allais vous donner les clés de cette fiction si vite ?

**_Perduuu !_**

_Eclate d'un rire machiavélique_

**Ah oui**, autant vous le préciser, le rire machiavélique fait parti de mon quotidien de même que les douches et les yaourts à la framboise.

Mais je m'égare.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite. La fiction qui suit n'a rien de plaisant, vous feriez mieux de vous plonger dans un ouvrage tel que l'Encyclopédie des fruits et légumes en mille pages, si vous ne voulez pas voir de plus près ce que l'expression **_"pleurer comme un tuyau d'arrosage"_** signifie.

En effet les héros de l'encyclopédie ne sont autres que diverses choses pourvues de pépins ou de noyaux, ou de rien du tout, mais qui sont tous, sans exceptions d'un intêret soporifique, et qui évoluent dans un monde végétal, sans la moindre complication, contrairement à Neville, qui ici, va lui-même voir ce que l'expression **_"en baver des ronds de chapeaux_**" veut dire.

Non pas qu'il va se mettre à mélanger douteusement sa salive et le haut de ce que portaient les messieurs du 19ème siècle, mais qu'il va sûrement -et ici "sûrement" signifie notamment en passant par les cases **Trahison** et** Perfidie**- en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Mais bon , comme vous n'avez toujours pas cliqué sur l'onglet "précédent" de votre écran, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous présenter mon travail :

**OoOoO**

_Disponible en toute saison, les fruits et légumes sont par leurs richesses en fibres, vitamines, minéraux un élément très élementaire de notre alimentation._

_Ils sont des aliments "santé" aux effets protecteurs contre les maladies chroniques sans parler de leurs vertus de longévité._

_Ainsi nous rencontrerons divers personnages extrêmements intéressants tels que Edmond le melon et Josiane la banane._

_Découvrez cette richesse, tout en apprenant à mieux les connaitre. Bonne lecture._

**OoOoO**

...

Toujours pas partis ? Zut loupé.

Bon, à votre aise. Voici l'histoire terriblement navrante de

**sSs. L'Ombre du Survivant .sSs**

**Au plaisir, en espérant des reviews xP**

**Nutpapaye**


	2. Prologue

Hey Hey :)

Tout d'abord je voudrais_ remercier_ les** cinq reviews** qui ont été postées, à savoir celles de :

**DeDe**, **Nakuu!**, **Tite Miss** _(YEpee ma fan dévouée xD_), **Emily** (_Yepee bis_) et **Mlle Bunny** (_contente de te voir aussi_)

Merci à vous donc !

Et puis voici venir le **Prologue**..et oui, parce qu'après la préface, il y a un prologue !

**xD**

De toute façon je hne pouvais pas faire autrement...

**Disclaimer**, inévitable : Tous les personnages de ma fiction appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling** _(tire une reverrence)_ sauf deux trois _(un peu plus en fait xP)_ et quelques lieux...que je vous laisserais découvrir par vous même.

Allez, **_bonne lecture..._**et prévoyez des mouchoirs...

**Nut'**

* * *

**_s_#S. L'Ombre du Survivant .S****#_s_**

**Prologue :**

Un éclair zébra le ciel et une nuée de chauves-souris s'envola avec un crissement sinistre d'un moulin du petit village de Little Gregstone tandis qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut de nulle part. Sa cape blanche vola derrière elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait précipitamment vers une petite maison de pierre située en contrebas du hameau.

La brume semblait s'écarter devant l'inconnu, lui donnant l'air d'une forme venue d'ailleurs, auréolée de brouillard. L'ombre leva les yeux vers son but, un éclair malveillant éclaira ses prunelles.

Une clôture encadrant un petit potager s'étirait à l'ouest de la maison et un épouvantail était planté au centre du carré de terre.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, laissant encore la nature environnante dans une brume froide et humide, vestige d'une nuit noire.

Le masque éclatant luisait dans la nuit, annonce fantomatique d'un mauvais présage. L'ombre sentait que son but était proche. Elle revit les mois passés à s'informer, espionner, traquer et finalement la joie déterminée quand on lui avait confirmé qu'_**elle**_ existait.

La silhouette blanche frappa à la porte de bois, les coups sourds déclenchant une nouvelle envolée des oiseaux maudits. Alors qu'elle frappait une nouvelle fois, l'ombre huma l'air frais du petit matin. Les effluves régénérantes lui donnant un peu plus de vigueur, le Masque frappa une troisième fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres fines.

Il y eut une grande agitation à l'intérieur. Le fantôme entendit distinctement le bruit d'une grosse malle qu'on fermait précipitamment.

Le panneau s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un œil apeuré. Dès qu'il vit la silhouette nacrée devant lui, il tenta de refermer précipitamment la porte, mais l'ombre blanche fut plus rapide.

D'un geste vif, elle plaqua la porte contre le mur et entra dans la petite pièce. L'espace était sans dessus dessous et des valises s'empilaient partout. L'homme s'apprêtait apparemment à prendre la fuite. Il se terra contre la pierre sale, terrifié, sa baguette pointée sur le visiteur.

- Où est-_**elle**_ ?

L'homme tressaillit en percevant la voix du Masque mais celui-ci avait l'habitude de cet effet. Sous le tissu blanc, son sourire mauvais s'élargit. Quiconque l'entendait parler mourait dans la minute qui suivait. L'homme déglutit.

- Je, je ne sais pas...pitié...

L'ombre blanche avança, sombre, cruelle, bruissante. Elle décelait le mensonge comme on remarque une tache de sang sur un drap immaculé.

Soudain, la baguette de l'assassin fendit l'air et l'homme s'écroula en hurlant sur le sol, sa propre baguette projetée un peu plus loin. Le Masque appuya son arme sur la tempe du pauvre hère qui vit la mort se rapprocher, inexorable, inévitable. La buée froide de son souffle précipité s'échappa de ses lèvres en un filet fragile. Dans un sursaut, il s'écria :

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Ne me tuez pas ! Des gens du Ministère sont venus la chercher il y a une heure ! Ils m'ont dit de partir !

La froide assurance du Masque laissa place à une intense fureur.

Le Ministère l'avait encore devancé ! Il s'était cependant assuré de l'exactitude de ses informations.

La haine envers l'organisation ministérielle l'envahit comme un poison, et pendant un instant, le paysan horrifié aperçut dans les prunelles glacées de l'assassin, une rage sans nom, cruelle, froide, inqualifiable.

Obtenir ce qu'il désirait se montrerait plus difficile. Tant de mois d'efforts pour rien !

Il regarda l'homme recroquevillé sur le sol. Cet insecte allait voir qu'on ne se moquait pas du Masque si facilement. Il s'approcha avec l'assurance glacée et inconsciente qui précède un meurtre.

Mais si le Masque savait qu'il devait tuer cet homme, il avait ses règles du jeu. On quittait le monde des vivants muni du secret. Avec un sourire sinistre, il ôta le tissu de sa tête, dévoilant ainsi son identité au paysan terrifié. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant le visage devant lui.

- Qu...qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il, en agrippant la paroi de pierre de sa maison. Je me souviens de vous, dans un bar...

Mais la silhouette devant lui, son visage éclairé par la lueur blafarde des bougies, resta silencieuse et appuya un peu plus sa baguette sur la tempe du malheureux.

- Pitié...supplia ce dernier. J'ai une femme, des enfants...

- Vous aviez, corrigea l'ombre blanche d'une voix doucereuse.

Il y eut un éclair vert et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, ses yeux horrifiés ouverts en direction du ciel noir qu'il ne voyait plus.

Un instant plus tard, une forme fantomatique sortit de la masure de pierre.

Le Masque réfléchit intensément. Il lui fallait cet objet qui était maintenant au Ministère.

Le Ministère...

Il s'était toujours mis en travers de son chemin.

La plus puissante organisation des sorciers avait toujours réussi à l'empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir. Mais elle faiblissait, aveuglé par sa propre suffisance, confiante, trop confiante. Le Masque s'était fait oublié, rôdant, œuvrant dans l'ombre, supprimant les témoins. Néanmoins il savait que s'il se montrait à jour, les Aurors du Ministère ne tarderaient pas à se mettre à sa recherche. Qu'importe. Qu'ils courent. Ils n'arriveront jamais à percer le secret de son identité.

Avec un sourire satisfait, respirant la puissance et la menace, le Masque remit le carré blanc sur son visage, redevenant ainsi la personne la plus recherchée d'Angleterre. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il parviendrait à son but. Par tous les moyens.

La brume tourbillonna soudain et la forme blanche disparût dans un bruissement. Un coq chanta.

**oOo**

Au même moment, à des lieues de là, un cortège de sécurité entrait dans le département des Mystères. Quatre hommes portaient un petit coffre ouvragé. On pouvait entendre leur respiration précipitée tandis que l'un d'eux projetait de la lumière avec sa baguette magique.

L'étrange et inhabituelle procession entra dans la pièce circulaire qu'était le vestibule tant redouté des étrangers. Avec un grondement sourd, les murs se mirent à tourner, tentant dans leur folle ronde d'égarer les indésirables. Mais l'homme âgé savait où il devait se rendre. Une fois que la pièce fut redevenue stable, il pointa sa baguette en l'air, criant d'une voix chevrotante :

- Supplice !

Le nom de code apparut sous la forme d'un rai de lumière dorée qui vint frapper une porte située sur la gauche de la procession. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement, dévoilant ainsi la destination recherchée.

La procession se dirigea vers cette dernière. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir sombre, des dizaines de portes noires rangées sur les côtés, de part et d'autres.

Le vieux sortit une petite clé d'argent et l'inséra d'une main mal assurée dans la serrure d'un des panneaux, à sa droite. Il s'ouvrit avec un cliquètement et une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce étroite, les sorciers posèrent leur chargement sur une petite table en marbre noir. Dès que le colis fut à sa place, une bulle de verre surgit de nulle part et le recouvrit entièrement avec un claquement sinistre. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le vieux les exhorta :

- Nous avons réussi, elle est en sécurité.

Avec un sourire il referma la porte et les quatre hommes, après avoir clamé leur soulagement, se mirent à prononcer des enchantements. Les sorts argenté, rouge, ocre se mêlèrent en un trio harmonieux et scellèrent la porte noire avec un bruit de succion.

« _Personne ne viendra la chercher, nous sommes sauvés_ » pensa le vieux, le cœur léger alors que ses compagnons reprenaient la direction de la sortie, l'oreille aux aguets, guettant les éventuels intrus.

**oOo**

Cher lecteur, je ne sais pas si cela vous est arrivé un jour, mais tôt ou tard, lorsque vous serez en pleine conversation passionnante -que ce soit pour discuter de la couleur des crevettes du cocktail ou encore de l'agent habillé en noir qui rampe actuellement vers vous avec un poignard- il arrive parfois que vous soyez dans une mauvaise passe linguistique et que vous vous mettiez à débiter une succession d'affirmations entièrement erronées déclenchant le plus souvent des réactions diverses.

Si vous vous exclamez que les crevettes seraient parfaites en bleu, il y a des risques que vous vous retrouviez vous et votre coupe de champagne devant une assemblée de regards choqués.

Si vous affirmez que l'individu armé est en réalité le serveur portant un plateau de petit toasts, il y a fort à parier que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de manger des petits toasts, fussent-ils à la crevette bleue ou non.

Mais si ces dernières situations sont extrêmement déconseillées, que ce soit pour votre crédibilité ou votre santé, il en est une, beaucoup plus vicieuse, beaucoup plus dangereuse encore que d'attraper une indigestion de crustacés d'une couleur douteuse.

Cette situation, j'ai le regret de vous dire que les quatre sorciers du Ministère la vivaient parfaitement.

Elle diffère en un point des précédentes.

Non pas que l'affirmation ici prononcée fut véridique, je suis navrée de vous dire que les sorciers se trompaient complètement quand ils assuraient que l'objet était en sécurité et que personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Non, la seule différence résidait dans le fait que le vieux mage qui avait affirmé cela, ne se retrouvait point devant une assemblée de regards choqués. Au contraire, ses assistants se trouvaient être du même avis que lui, et ce commun accord les enfonçait un peu plus dans le dangereux gouffre qu'est la confiance.

Le vieux ne se doutait point qu'une menace rodait alentours, cherchant à s'emparer de l'objet.

Il ne se doutait point aussi que ses compagnons et lui clamaient des choses erronées.

_« Personne ne viendra la chercher, nous sommes sauvés »_ disait-il.

Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que ce qui allait se passer allait remettre en question cette affirmation, fusse t-elle agrémentée de crevettes bleues et d'assassin déguisé en serveur ou non.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

:)

A bientôt

**Nut'**


	3. Chapitre 1

Tout d'abord...**Merci !!**

Merci de vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir !

_**Réponse à chacun :**_

**One Day :** Merci pour l'art de faire patienter. En fait, j'avais peur que cette façon pour le moins inhabituelle d'écrire vous fasse fuir..mais apparement pas !** :D** Au plaisir de revoir tes commentaires !

**Ryry the dark : **A mon avis, je suis un mix des deux, surtout pour ce qui est de la folie. _**La preuve**_ : mon psy fait fortune, le pauvre il lui faut bien une compensasion en comparaison de ce qu'il endure. En tout cas j'éspère te revoir cliquer sur le petit bouton "Go", bleu, aussi ! Bisoux à toi.

**Sweety :** Review courte...mais _intense_ ! La voilà la suite, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira. Bisoux.

**oOBlancheNeigeOo** : J'espère que mon explication pour le moins _explicite_ ne t'auras pas embrouillée. **xP** En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir dans mes commentaires ! Gros Smouack.

**Tite Miss :** Alors toi, _J'adore tes reviews_, elles me font trop rire. **:)** Merci de tes compliments qui me font rougir ! Le Masque, en fait tu as raison d'en avoir peur...parce qu'il est vraiement vicieux mouahaha. Je t'avouerais que j'ai fait au moins des _**dizaines de fiches-support**_ avant d'arriver à cerner ce personnage. Mais tu vas voir... Pour ce qui est de l'objet...et bien c'est toute l'histoire ! :P Gros gros bisoux à toi ! Jte surkiife !

**Dark Angel :** Ooh ! une revenante ! Happy de te revoir également. **:D** Si tu aimes le suspense insuportable, continue de lire ça. Sinon, va te plonger dans l'Encyclopédie des Fruits et Légumes en milles pages. ;) Gros bisoux à toi.

**Emily:** Toua t'aimes bien les fruits de mer non ? **x)** Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. Et justement, je m'inspire de la série des Baudelaires, que d'ailleurs je trouve absolument géniale aussi ! _(Je viens de finir le volume 13 ! **:DD**)_ Je commence déja à m'attacher à Neville, la pauvre...tout ce qu'il va endurer... ! **Merci** de tes compliments et de ta **_fidélité_** ! Gros bisoux !

**Mlle-Bunny : **Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça. Le Masque **EST **dangereux..et pas que ça ! Mwêhehê. "Suspense, maîtresse à l'oeuvre ? " :3 **Merci merci** Gros bisoux à toi aussi !

**Show must go on : **Déja j'adore ton pseudo parce que j'adore Queen, accesoirement ! **:D** _(3615, la vie de Nutapapye xD)_ La curiosité est un vilan défaut...dont je fais une _overdose_ aussi. En tout cas j'éspère que maintenant tu connais la vie végétale des **fruits et légumes** par coeur...sinon honte à toi. **:)**

**Merci à tous donc**, que ce soit pour vos compliments que je ne mérite pas, ou pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir !

On arrive enfin au** premier chapitre**, moi je dis bravo xD

En tout cas j'éspère qu'il vous plaira...j'ai mis super longtemps à le rédiger et à faire de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il est assez long et comporte beaucoup d'élements importants.

_Bonne lecture_.

**Nut'**

* * *

**_s_#S. L'Ombre du Survivant .S****#_s_**

**Chapitre 1 : Regardez-le :**

_**Celui- qui-a-survécu.**_

Dans toutes les mémoires on se souvient du jour ou Harry Potter a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce jour ou il est passé du simple statut d'élu à celui de héros.

Maintenant des millions de sorciers célèbrent le 24 Juin avec autant d'ivresse que l'anniversaire de leurs proches.

Et moi ?

J'aurais envie de crier, moi, moi je l'ai aidé !

Moi j'ai tué son serpent !

Moi !

Mais moi je reste dans l'ombre de l'Elu...comme depuis toujours.

Il n'y a pourtant pas beaucoup de différences, nous sommes nés le même jour, nos deux parents ont été tués...ou presque, et puis j'étais aussi à Gryffondor !

Gryffondor, la maison des héros, des braves, des courageux.

Les souvenirs de Poudlard me remontent à la gorge. Pendant les six premières années que j'ai passées dans cette école, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi le Choixpeau avait choisi la maison du Lion pour moi. Les autres me voyaient comme un peureux, un maladroit. J'étais celui sur qui on chuchote dans les couloirs, en blâmant ma maison, en se demandant : « _Pourquoi est-il à Gryffondor ? »_

Et puis est survenue ma dernière chance.

Harry Potter, 17 ans, avait disparu du monde magique. Certains racontaient qu'il était en fuite, d'autres croyaient qu'il cherchait un moyen de détruire Voldemort.

Alors j'ai saisi mon courage et en souvenir de l'Armée de Dumbledore, formée avec le Survivant en cinquième année, j'ai monté un groupe de résistance, pour échapper à la dictature de l'école menée par deux Mangemorts. Bientôt, toute l'école s'est mobilisée pour défier notre directeur qui n'était autre que Rogue. On peut dire que c'est à ce moment que j'ai eu le plus de succès. Bien sûr, certaines fois les blessures survenaient, mais l'on repartait avec encore plus de détermination.

Vous pensez peut-être que ça s'est arrêté là ?

Et bien non, pas tout à fait.

Lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter est revenu.

Alors que nous opérions une courte période de trêve, je l'ai vu marcher tranquillement vers la forêt interdite, là ou Voldemort l'attendait. Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a dit d'une voix calme :

_« Il faut tuer le serpent, Neville. »_

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Dix minutes après cette scène, une terrible rumeur racontait qu'il était mort. Soudain, l'école toute entière a vu s'avancer Voldemort, triomphant et Hagrid, portant le corps inanimé de notre héros.

Ses dernières paroles à mon égard me donnèrent une poussée d'adrénaline, je sautai sur Nagini, le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres, et lui tranchai la tête avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

Il s'est avéré que Potter n'était pas mort.

Il s'est levé, et avec une détermination nouvelle, a humilié Voldemort et l'a tué.

Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé pendant le moment ou il était inconscient. Personne n'a su dire comment il s'était retrouvé Maître de la baguette de Sureau, l'avantage qui lui sauva la vie.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela. Vous vous persuadez que maintenant, les gens me respectent, me félicitent.

Mais il n'en est rien, je suis l'ombre du Survivant. Depuis toujours, les gens ne me voient pas, aveuglés par la lumière de Harry Potter. Jusqu'à maintenant.

**oOo**

Ce matin de Septembre, il faisait assez chaud. Je me souviens d'avoir ôté ma lourde cape.

Alors que je me dirigeais d'un pas mal assuré vers les guichets d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie, un frémissement avait parcouru l'atmosphère. Suivant les têtes, je me suis retourné vers l'entrée du vaste hall. Alors il est entré.

Regardez-le.

Il arrive.

**Le Survivant**.

Chaque jour on attendait qu'il vienne.

Et il est venu.

Les regards s'attardèrent tout d'abord sur ses yeux d'un vert presque surnaturel et remontèrent petit à petit la ligne du nez jusqu'à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'esquissai un sourire gêné lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

- Neville ! s'exclama-il. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Toi aussi tu viens passer ton entrée au bureau des Aurors ?

J'eus l'impression qu'une poutre me tombait dans l'estomac. Tout l'été je m'étais persuadé que j'allais passer ce fichu examen pour réaliser mon rêve. Et voila que l'instant ou je décidais finalement de me lancer, Harry Potter faisait de même ! Je n'avais aucune chance. Je répondis vaguement à sa question, crispé. Les gens autour de nous se remirent à leurs activités, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil au Survivant.

- Salut !

A mon grand désespoir, Ron Weasley s'avança à son tour vers moi, le même sourire parfait étiré sur son visage encore parsemé de taches de rousseur. Je répondis de nouveau à sa poignée, prêt à me suicider. Alors que je me demandais si j'aurais le temps de courir vers les cages d'ascenseur avant qu'ils me stoppent, une troisième personne fit son apparition dans le Hall bondé. Avec la même froide assurance de ses 17 ans, Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers notre petit groupe.

- Potter, Weasley, dit-il avec un petit signe de tête en direction des concernés.

Puis il tourna sa tête de Don Juan vers moi et me gratifia d'une œillade ironique.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Après la grande bataille de Poudlard, les Malefoy étaient tous retournés à leurs activités, tous sauf Drago. Il s'était peu à peu séparé de sa famille et on racontait qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle vie, dans un appartement de luxe à Londres. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il avait un certain succès auprès de ces dames. Il faut dire que son visage, tout droit sorti d'un magasine de mode masculin et son corps fin et agréable, arrangeaient bien les choses.

...

Tout le contraire de moi, avec mes 1m 75 et mes 80 kilos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Londubat ? demanda t-il avec l'air faussement étonné.

Sale gosse. Il avait peut-être maintenant 21 ans, mais il avait gardé ses manières de bourge arrogant.

Avant que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Le brave et fougueux Harry Potter prit ma défense.

- Ca va, lâche-le. Neville a autant de chance que toi de réussir son examen, coupa t-il alors que je refermais ma bouche d'un air furieux.

- Quoi ?

Ces mots étaient sortis malgré moi. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers moi. Avec la parfaite impression d'être complètement stupide, j'articulai :

- Je...euh...je veux dire, vous passez tous les trois votre examen aussi ?

Ron eut un regard qui ressemblait à celui qu'on adresse à un gamin de cinq ans.

- Oui, assura t-il. C'est marrant, on va le passer ensemble !

- Marrant, ouiiii...

J'eus un sourire jaune. C'était foutu. Déjà que la sélection était dure, mais là, les places se réduisaient sérieusement. Je n'avais aucune chance.

Alors que j'échafaudais un plan pour sortir d'ici, une voix tonitruante couvrit toutes les conversations.

- Les candidats à l'examen B, veuillez vous diriger vers le bureau d'enregistrement 58 s'il vous plaît !

Je fus obligé d'afficher un air parfaitement détendu et de marcher vers ce foutu guichet, où une petite file s'était déjà formée.

- Votre nom ?

Une jolie sorcière blonde m'adressa un sourire engageant.

- Neville Londubat, répondis-je, le cœur battant.

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Je devais passer cet examen. La guichetière cocha quelque chose sur un de ses papiers et me fit signe d'avancer vers un petit groupe qui tenait une boîte de raviolis vide.

- Oh mon dieu !! Harry Potter ?!

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner, maintenant franchement exaspéré. Tous les gens se tordirent le coup pour apercevoir le Survivant resté prostré avec un sourire timide devant sa guichetière subjuguée.

- Bonne chance ! s'exclama t-elle d'une petite voix aigue, alors qu'il me rejoignait.

Drago Malefoy et Ron s'avancèrent à leur tour vers le petit groupe autour de la conserve, non sans être suivis du regard par un petit attroupement de curieux. Comme je commençai à me demander ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire à trente autour de cette conserve, un sorcier du ministère, l'air sévère et en blouse violette prit la parole.

- Bien, tout le monde autour du Portoloin, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons aller au stade d'entraînement des Aurors, ou vous passerez vos épreuves. Attention, à 3 ! annonça t-il.

Les personnes se resserrèrent autour des raviolis, chacun touchant la boîte avec son index.

Soudain, la sensation trop connue du crochet agrippant par le ventre m'envahit, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et nous tourbillonnâmes vers une destination inconnue.

**oOo**

Bill Yeston était bien tranquille dans sa petite maison. Il posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table vernie de sa cuisine, songeant encore au délicieux goût de cacao Le soleil était maintenant presque haut dans le ciel, et les oiseaux sortaient timidement des feuillages pour chanter leurs premières notes.

« Ah ça, Bill, tu as de la chance », se répétait-il souvent, l'air satisfait. Il ne lui manquait que des petits marmots, et tout serait parfait.

Bill habitait la plus belle maison de tout le hameau, une belle habitation de chaux blanche avec un toit bien proportionné et de jolies fenêtres aux volets bleues. Pour compléter ce charmant spectacle, un petit potager s'étirait derrière, en plein sud.

C'est avec bonne humeur que Bill sortit de son petit cottage ce matin. Il tira les volets, laissant entrer les chauds rayons du soleil d'automne. L'église du village de Little Gregstone sonna dix heures. Bill inspira profondément et, après un coup d'œil critique aux mauvaises herbes qui envahissaient son potager, résolut d'aller demander à ce vieux fou de Henry un peu de désherbant.

Ah ça, le vieux fou, il fait toujours de sacrés expériences, marmonna-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la demeure du concerné.

Alors qu'il traversait en sifflotant le village encore à peine sorti d'une nuit plutôt calme, il repensa aux bons moments passés avec son ami.

Bill aimait bien Henry. Il l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il était arrivé à Little Gregstone. Un jour qu'il partait en reconnaissance dans la forêt à côté du hameau, il avait surpris l'homme à ramasser d'étranges herbes racornies. Cependant, quand il lui avait demandé ce que c'était, intrigué par la forme de ces plantes, ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu autre chose que « Tue-loup ». Néanmoins, à partir de ce moment là, une amitié particulière était née. Ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver le soir pour partager une pinte ou une partie de carte à la taverne du village.

Les habitants n'appréciaient pas beaucoup Henry Bakstage. Ils l'avaient rapidement surnommé « Le fou », à cause des bruits bizarres qui s'échappaient de sa maison, située en contrebas de Little Gregstone. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était venu là, ni pourquoi il se déplaçait toujours avec un long bâton de bois, qu'il avait le plus souvent dans sa poche. Les commères du village se plaisaient à raconter les dernières frasques extravagantes du « fou ». On avait dit aux enfants de ne pas l'approcher. Mais lorsque Henry et Bill se retrouvaient pour discuter, le savant racontait ses dernières découvertes à son ami.

- Tu vois, imagine qu'on puisse créer quelque chose de puissant, de presque...magique, disait-il, les yeux brillants.

Cependant, à chaque fois que Bill demandait plus d'explication sur cette « magie » à laquelle son ami croyait dur comme du fer, il n'avait droit qu'a des :

- C'est...compliqué.

Alors ils se disputaient, et Henry finissait toujours par dire :

- De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour vivre heureux !

Mais parfois, lorsqu'ils parlaient des femmes, Henry avait le regard perdu au loin, empli de souvenirs volés.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les désherbants de Henry Bakstage étaient toujours très efficaces, à la limite du normal. Il arrivait aussi parfois à faire des tours de cartes tellement irréels, tellement _magiques_...

Mais depuis quelque temps, maintenant, Henry ne venait plus parler à Bill. Ce dernier en avait donc conclu qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose d'important. A chaque fois qu'il venait toquer à la porte de son ami pour quémander de l'aide pour le jardin, ou simplement pour lui rendre visite, il percevait la voix étouffée du « fou » :

- Pas ce soir, Bill ! Désolé !

Et toujours ces inquiétantes détonations, accompagnées de lumières aveuglantes.

Néanmoins, la situation pour ses choux devenait vraiment critique, et cela faisait trop longtemps que Bill n'avait pas vu son ami. Il descendit la petite colline qui menait chez Henry et arriva finalement tout essoufflé devant la porte de bois. Elle était ouverte. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il entra dans la petite pièce. Un désordre indescriptible s'étalait sur toute la surface de pierre polie. Des malles jonchaient le sol, à moitié ouvertes.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? héla Bill, les yeux écarquillés.

**oOo**

Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, cher lecteur, il s'avère que vous êtes plus coriaces que je ne le pensais. Cependant il est de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde, pour éviter publication mensongère et atteinte au psychologisme, que la suite du récit va se trouver considérablement truffée d'indices, de faux-semblants, de semblant-faux, de vrais-faux semblants et de manuels et lettres suspects et de jus de framboise.

Si vous commencez à comprendre la tonalité - et ici **tonalité **signifie : les incroyables mésaventures qui surviendront dans cette fiction jusqu'au tout dernier mot - de mon récit, alors la suite qui vient ne vous étonnera point. Mais il est encore temps de pretexter un rendez-vous manucure urgent et de vous eclipser en laissant derrière vous ces pages internet effroyables.

**oOo**

- Il y a quelqu'un ? héla Bill, les yeux écarquillés.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avança au milieu du fatras. Soudain, il remarqua une forme humaine allongée sur le sol, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il se précipita vers Henry. Dès qu'il vit ses yeux vides et son expression horrifiée, la vérité le glaça. Son ami avait été tué. Il secoua vigoureusement le corps sans vie.

- Hé ! Henry ! Hen...Henry !

Toujours rien. Bill se leva brusquement, paniqué, ne sachant que penser. Il sortit précipitamment de la masure et courut vers le village en criant. La cloche de l'église sonna 10H30.

Dans le coin opposé ou s'était déroulé le meurtre, un petit livre cramoisi posé sur une commode de bois rustique s'éclaira dans la lumière du soleil montant. Les rayons glissèrent un instant sur la couverture de cuir, scintillant sur le titre en lettres dorées, puis montèrent plus haut, laissant le précieux manuscrit dans l'ombre après avoir fait luire une dernière fois les vrai-semblants de cet indice rouge framboise.

* * *

Donnez-moi un **R **! Donnez moi un** E** ! Donnez-moi un** V** ! Donnez-moi un** I** ! Donnez-moi un** E** ! Donnez-moi un **W** !

:'P

Je répondrais **personellement** si vous avez des questions.

Gardez **la pêche**...

Perdez pas le _noyau._

**Nut'**


	4. Chapitre 2

Demain **Bac Blanc !**

**HAAA O.O**

En tout cas, voilà le deuxième chapitre,** erf** je dois dire que j'ai bien bossé dessus, notamment obligée par **0ne-Day**, je cite :

_"Sinon, j'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre moi, aller au boulot  
! File ! "_

**O.o** Oui môman

En tout cas merci à **oOBlanche Neige Oo**, **Nobody's Heart** _(elle est très bien ta fic ! )_, **sweety**_(et Ouais, il va en baver le pauvre)_, **Tite Miss**,** Dark Angel**, **Emily**_( T'es en forme toua xD, trois reviews ? Love !)_, **Mlle Bunny**, **Domitille** et **show must go on** _(Vive Queen **:)** )_ pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité ! :D

**Love U**

J'espère que vous commencez à prendre goût à l'histoire, en tout cas ce chapitre est assez important parce qu'il permet la _rencontre_ de **Nev-Nev** avec **un personnage principal** (:3)

**Savourez.**

**Nut'**

* * *

**_s_#S. L'Ombre du Survivant .S****#_s_**

**Chapitre 2 : L'examen des Aurors**

- Relevez-vous ! m'exhorta le sorcier du ministère, exaspéré.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me remit péniblement sur mes jambes, encore sonné du choc de l'arrivée du Portoloin. Une fois à ma hauteur normale, je clignai des yeux, éblouis par la lumière environnante. Alors que mes iris s'habituaient peu à peu au soleil éclatant, le sorcier en blouse violette se posta devant nous, les mains sur les hanches, avec l'air caractéristique de quelqu'un qui est fier de ce qu'il va dire.

- Mesdames et messieurs, commença t-il. Vous voici au stade d'entraînement des Aurors, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est ici même que vous passerez vos examens. La sélection sera difficile, seuls les meilleurs seront pris. Sachez que c'est un honneur de passer vos épreuves ici, puisque cet endroit est réservé aux Aurors accomplis seulement. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît !

Notre petit groupe s'ébranla en direction de la source de lumière. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je compris la nuance de fierté perçue dans le ton de notre guide.

Le QG d'entraînement des Aurors était composé de trois tours de cristal, étincelant au soleil à la manière de diamants, ce qui expliquait la brusque clarté à l'arrivée. Elles étaient reliées entre elles par trois énormes ponts entièrement en verre, on pouvait même distinguer les formes minuscules de dizaines d'Aurors se rendant d'une tour à une autre. Les parois de ces édifices étant entièrement translucides, on apercevait à l'intérieur des centaines de salles spécialisées, des laboratoires, et une multitude de bureaux, il y avait même une immense bibliothèque, trônant au dernier étage de la tour la plus proche de notre groupe. Les murs transparents tapissés de livres semblaient appeler l'étranger à se plonger dans les lourds manuscrits.

- C'est la plus grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre, souligna le vieux, ayant suivi mon regard fasciné. Plus de 300 000 ouvrages, certains défendus, certains inédits, certains...

- Dangereux ? compléta un homme à ma droite, anxieux.

Notre guide réfléchit un moment.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, finit-il par dire avec un vague geste de la main.

Cependant, certains étages étaient étrangement opaques, une substance noire recouvrant le cristal.

Au centre de ces trois tours s'étalait un immense stade, sur lequel avait été installé une immense estrade.

Sur celle-ci, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières s'évertuaient à lancer des sorts de défense sur des silhouettes nacrées, tout cela sous l'œil expert d'un maître d'arme.

- Wouao, souffla Ron, en clignant des yeux.

- Magnifique n'est-ce pas, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Alors que nous avancions lentement vers le terrain verdoyant, quelque chose heurta ma tête avec un bruit sourd.

- Désolée ! s'exclama la personne derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis le visage de mon agresseur. C'était une jolie femme, les cheveux noirs, bouclés noués en queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleu clair perçants plongèrent immédiatement dans les miens. Elle avait un sourire franc et éclatant.

- Je me présente, dit-elle en riant. Gwen Cringson.

Sa main blanche se tendit. Je la considérais un moment, hébété, puis la serrait, quoiqu'en tremblant légèrement.

- Je...heu, je...Neville Londubat, répondis-je en bafouillant.

_Lamentable._

- Excuse-moi, reprit-elle en brandissant un lourd cahier noir. Je prenais des notes, et il m'a échappé des mains. Ca fait mal ?

Evidemment. Mon crâne s'en souvenait précisément. Mais je crus préférable de ne rien faire remarquer, j'étais trop content de faire une nouvelle connaissance.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose de probablement inutile, notre groupe s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, à l'entrée d'une des tours. Maintenant qu'on était au pied de cette dernière, elle semblait plus gigantesque, plus titanesque encore, son ombre énorme entrecoupée de reflets cristallins nous enveloppant irréellement.

Le sorcier du Ministère en blouse violette prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bien. Nous allons scinder le groupe en deux. Les personnes que je désigne, veuillez aller à ma gauche s'il vous plaît.

Il attrapa une liste et s'éclaircit la voix. Mon pouls commença à monter dangereusement.

- Potter, Hackett, Weasley, Malefoy, Finstone, Jones, Londubat et Cringson.

Je vins me placer à l'endroit indiqué, Gwen me suivant en m'adressant un sourire engageant.

Curieusement, mon pouls battit encore plus vite si c'était possible.

Grands dieux, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. !

Une fois notre petit groupe au complet, une sorcière avec un chignon haut perché, sortit de la tour et s'approcha de nous, les lèvres pincées.

- Nous allons commencer par le test d'aptitudes nécessaires puis nous irons voir ce que vous valez en combat.

J'amorçai un mouvement, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste sec.

- Je veux que vous mesuriez tous l'honneur que vous avez. A ce jour, aucun civil n'est jamais entré dans notre base.

- S'il vous plaît ! demanda Harry.

La sorcière eut un petit mouvement de surprise et son regard perçant s'attarda sur la cicatrice du Survivant. Je soupirai bruyamment, mais avec un hochement de tête, elle signifia à Potter qu'il pouvait parler.

- Pourquoi avez-vous déménagé du ministère ? reprit-il.

- Eh bien c'est tout simplement grâce à vous, répondit la secrétaire avec un petit sourire à son intention. Lorsque nous étions en guerre les moyens étaient limités, nous étions entièrement sous le contrôle du Ministre de la Magie, il fallait agir au plus vite, avec le moins de moyens possibles. C'était une sombre époque.

Elle soupira, le regard perdu au loin. Je ne sus jamais si elle jouait la comédie, mais si c'était le cas, l'effet était réussi.

- Mais maintenant, reprit-elle après un court moment de silence, plus besoin de nous cacher, nous pouvons nous étendre, nous développer et ainsi contrôler le monde des sorciers et les assassins et malfrats qu'il comporte. Mais suivez-moi je vous prie, rien ne vaut le coup d'œil !

Et notre petit groupe lui emboîta le pas.

Dès lors que je passai la porte de cristal de la première tour, je fus émerveillé.

A notre droite s'étiraient des dizaines de guichets en bois clair, avec derrière eux, une énorme ouverture, béante par laquelle une multitude de hiboux allaient et venaient dans un froufrou incessant.

Les sorcières assisses derrière les guichets ne cessaient d'accueillir les hiboux et de noter le contenu du message sur une note de service comme on en voyait au Ministère, lesquelles fonçaient à travers les escalier translucides majestueux, ou s'engouffraient dans les ascenseurs qui eux, restaient opaques.

Une fois que la note était partie délivrer les précieuses informations à leur destinataire, les hiboux à l'origine de ces dernières reprenaient leur vol par la fenêtre, ce qui expliquait les allées et venues des volatiles.

Dans l'autre hémisphère de la vaste pièce illuminée de rayons solaire, une large table elle aussi en bois épousait la forme en arc de cercle des murs. Un appareil étrange formé de tubes argentés et dorés et d'une sorte de caisse enregistreuse en onyx trônait au centre, laissant s'échapper des bips sonores et aigus. Un très vieux sorcier était prostré derrière, surveillant une sorte de long ruban de papier s'échappant de la machine.

Alors que j'allai demander quelle était l'utilité de cette dernière, Potter prit les devants, une fois de plus.

- Madame, dit-il d'une voix forte. Serait-ce une Bagumachine ?

Notre meneuse opina d'un signe de tête, alors que la moitié des autres aspirants Aurors se retournaient pour examiner l'instrument.

Une petite file s'était alors formée devant la Bagumachine. Le vieux sorcier prit la baguette du premier de la queue et la posa sur un élégant plateau en argent. De la fumée s'échappa des divers tuyaux et le ruban de papier s'étira un peu plus, avec un bip sonore.

- 35 centimètres, bois de noisetier, crin de licorne, relativement rigide, annonça le vieux d'une voix monotone en lisant les données inscrites sur le ruban.

Le propriétaire de la baguette acquiesça, et la file avança.

- Bon, fit la voix perçante de notre chef de groupe. Vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer les touristes. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers un des ascenseurs, tandis que nous la suivions, je dois dire un peu penauds.

Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est d'avoir monté, monté, monté, jusqu'au dixième étage environ. Les pièces étaient tantôt de bois, tantôt de cristal, ce qui expliquait les tâches opaques aperçues sur la tour, au loin.

Les portes se succédaient aux couloirs, qui se succédaient aux salles et ainsi de suite. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'une tour pouvait contenir autant de pièces en tous genre, j'aperçus même l'entrée d'un laboratoire d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée violette suspectes.

- C'est quand même immense, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et rencontrai le regard bleu de Gwen. Elle notait frénétiquement sur son carnet, les yeux immenses, animés d'une lueur impressionnée.

- Oui, répondis-je, et je sursautai autant qu'elle devant ma témérité. Qui aurait cru que les Aurors soient si bien organisés, après avoir vu leur premier QG, du temps de Vous savez qui ?

Gwen soupira, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai, reconnu t-elle. Leurs boxes de bois dans une salle bondée...et maintenant trois tours de cristal étincelantes, qui renferment, qui sait ? Peut-être des secrets qui ne seront jamais révélés.

- Pas l'impression même que notre guide soit au courant de ce qui se cache derrière toutes les portes, avançai-je, ragaillardi.

Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil à cette dernière et esquissâmes un sourire complice.

L'appréhension de l'examen s'était envolée. Pour une fois c'était avec moi que quelqu'un discutait, pas avec Potter, qui pourtant, était bien présent. Gwen tourna légèrement la tête et ses cheveux noirs volèrent un instant sur sa nuque, laissant apercevoir une éraflure au niveau de la tempe. Alors que je me préparai à l'interroger sur sa blessure, le cœur battant la chamade, nous stoppâmes brusquement.

- C'est ici, annonça la sorcière dans un souffle.

Et elle poussa une porte de bois qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce de taille moyenne, ou nous attendaient en rang serré une petite dizaine de personnes à l'air sévère.

- Mlle Mouchtab, dit l'un d'eux d'une voix forte. Merci d'avoir amené ces victimes jusqu'à nous.

Il eut un sourire carnassier tandis que notre guide ressortait de la pièce à reculons. Notre interlocuteur était grand, et avait un air qu'ont les gens qui sont respectés, et ce pour de bonnes raisons. Sous des yeux marron perçants grisonnait une barbe naissante, entourant le visage carré.

- Bien, reprit notre interlocuteur. Je suis votre maître d'arme, Mr Fenster. Nous allons voir ce que des mauviettes dans votre genre valent. EN RANG !

Il y eut un brusque mouvement quand moi et mes camarades nous serrèrent précipitamment les uns à côté des autres. Fenster fit apparaître une série de mannequins parallèles à notre ligne. Chaque sorcier et sorcières vinrent se mettre sur les côtés alors que des carnets de notes et des plumes apparaissaient.

- Dégainez vos baguettes, dit notre maître d'arme et lorsque j'énoncerais un sort, vous le lancerez sur ce mannequin en faisant de votre mieux. Je vous préviens, ils ne se laissent pas faire.

Il eut un sourire carnassier tandis que mes camarades et moi nous mettons en formation de combat. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudainement. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas être évalué tout de suite. Mais Gwen croisa mon regard et m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

- Expelliarmus ! troua la voix de Fenster.

Je pus constater qu'il avait raison au moins sur un point. Non pas que nous étions tous des mauviettes, mais sur le fait que les mannequins de bois risqueraient de ne pas se laisser faire. En effet dès que le nom du sort fut lancé, à ma grande surprise et à celle des autres, nos « pantins » se mirent AUSSI à lancer le sortilège de désarmement. Le jet rouge du mien siffla à mon oreille droite alors que je m'écartais de justesse. Ron me cogna l'épaule en évitant un deuxième rai de lumière.

- Désolé ! s'exclama t-il.

_- Protego_ ! Expelliarmus !

Je me retournai vivement pour voir la baguette du mannequin de Harry lui sauter des mains, tandis que la sorcière le notant griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet d'un air admiratif. Mes oreilles tintèrent. J'étais capable de la même chose. Mon mannequin lança une deuxième offensive alors que Malefoy réussissait l'épreuve, de même que Ron. Nous n'étions plus que trois, Gwen et deux autres aspirants ayant déjà désarmé leurs pantins. Alors que je pensais ne jamais y arriver -Foutu mannequin, il bougeait dans tous les sens !- je réussit à le toucher à l'avant bras.

- Expelliarmus ! beuglais-je.

La baguette de mon adversaire vint atterrir à mes pieds alors que le maître stoppait le chaos.

- Très bien, il y en a qui sont encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Il me jeta un regard furtif, tandis que je sentais les envies de meurtres pottériennes revenir dangereusement.

Je vous passerais les détails des autres sorts, qui furent bien évidemment un fiasco. Je peux juste vous dire qu'au moment de lancer mon Stupéfix, le sort atteint mon évaluateur au lieu de toucher mon mannequin. Potter fut encore une fois le surdoué, suivi de près par Drago, Ron et, ô surprise ! Gwen. En effet celle-ci semblait être une virtuose des sorts de défenses, sans parler des sorts d'attaques. Une fois que Fenster nous eut fait passer toute une série de sorts élémentaires en revue, il s'adressa à nous en ces termes :

- Bien, maintenant passons aux techniques de camouflages. Au lieu de s'escrimer à prendre les différents ascenseurs et escaliers pour arriver à la salle convenue, vous allez avoir l'honneur d'utiliser l'une des toutes dernières trouvailles de nos chercheurs : Le Zaap !

Il nous présenta avec des airs d'animateur télé une sorte de bracelet grotesque violet, pourvu d'un cadran rouge au milieu. Il nous en distribua un à chacun, avec le même air que quelqu'un qui vous remet une médaille.

- Septième étage, Salle entraînement furtif ! énonça t-il d'une voix claire en parlant dans le cadran.

Une sorte de tourbillon violet l'enveloppa un instant et il disparut alors que mes camarades et moi faisions de même.

**oOo**

_Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ?_

La question fatidique lui trottait en tête, leitmotiv effrayant de suppositions et de probabilités qu'elle refusait même d'imaginer. Soudain elle arrêta de se tordre les mains et fila vers une petite commode dans l'entrée. Sur le fatras habituel de ce genre de meuble, comprenant clefs diverses, photos jaunies, adresses notées sur un bout de papier et prospectus publicitaires, sur tout cela trônait une enveloppe ouverte, décachetée il y avait deux jours avec frénésie. Elle attrapa la missive, se coupant le doigt sur le tranchant de l'enveloppe et déplia son contenu en tremblant, la respiration saccadée.

Sally Backstage relut nerveusement la dernière lettre de son mari. Le papier crissa entre ses mains fines, froissé par l'inquiétude, l'anxiété même de la jeune femme.

_« Ma chère Sally, _

_Elle est prête._

_Je viens de l'achever._

_Bien sûr les effets sont encore instables, mais l'opération a réussie !_

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il s'en dégage de la puissance. Le Ministère avait raison d'un côté, c'est de la magie dangereuse, mais ces idiots m'ordonnent de la leur donner une fois que je l'aurais terminée. Ils estiment que ce serait prendre trop de risques que de ne pas la mettre en lieu sûr. Pour tout te dire, ils ne savent même pas que je t'envoie des lettres quotidiennement, en utilisant la poste moldue. Les imbéciles ! De plus ils sous-estiment la puissance de l'objet. Ce dernier trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour le convoiter, quelqu'un d'assez fou pour braver les interdits ministériels, quelques soient les barrages placés. _

_Malheureusement je ne peux plus leur échapper. Les membres de la Brigade Ministérielle m'ont annoncé qu'ils viendraient dans deux heures, je m'apprête à te rejoindre._

_Quel bonheur, nous allons être enfin réunis ! Mon cœur s'affole à cette idée, mon amour. De revoir mon fils aussi._

_Sois sûre que plus jamais, je ne laisserais le Ministère nous séparer, pour la simple raison que je manipule de la magie noire. _

_Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que le Ministère qui attend cet objet. En effet, plusieurs fois j'ai senti qu'on m'épiait. Et je crois savoir qui m'en veut. As-tu déjà entendu parler du Masque ? Je pense que oui. Cet espèce d'assassin dont l'identité reste inconnue. Plusieurs fois, en mettant le nez dehors, j'ai aperçu un éclair blanc. Je suis peut-être fou, mais le doute est permis. C'est pourquoi je ne tarderais pas à revenir ici, près de toi._

_Il me tarde, amour._

_Nous serons bientôt ensemble._

_Henry. »_

Mme Backstage s'essuya les yeux d'un geste tremblant. Déjà deux jours entiers qu'elle attendait son cher et tendre, et pas la moindre nouvelle. Elle restait prostrée dans le salon, anxieuse, terrifiée. Dès qu'elle entendait le verrou de la porte d'entrée tourner, elle se précipitait, séchant ses larmes, riant de bonheur à l'idée de revoir son mari qui lui manquait depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Mais elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec le livreur ou un voisin en quête de sauce barbecue et son sourire retombait aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Elle y croyait encore mais cette phrase trottait dans sa tête, annihilant ses pensées optimistes...

_« Cet espèce d'assassin dont l'identité reste inconnue... »_

Elle savait que « Le Masque » était recherché et qu'il semblait dangereux. Les rêves qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle retrouvait son mari étaient remplacé par des cauchemars étouffants mêlant ombre blanche riant d'un air sinistre et le corps de celui qu'elle attendait, allongé le plus souvent à même le sol, ensanglanté.

Déjà deux jours sans nouvelles.

Alors, dès qu'elle vit le soleil se coucher, Sally Backstage n'avait plus aucun espoir que son mari ait pu survivre.

La lettre tomba lourdement sur le plancher et lorsque le fin papier toucha le sol, le contact ayant la légèreté d'un plume sembla résonner avec force dans la pièce, sonnant le glas d'une longue période maintenant révolue.

* * *

_Rire machiavélique_

Le prochain chapitre sera particulièrement **douteux** hêhê.

On y verra notamment un deuxième méchant apparaître

**:)**

En tout cas j'éspère vos **reviews**...L'espor fait vivre ? Ben..chu vivante, alors...

**A vos claviers !**

A bientôt dans de nouvelles mésaventures encore _plus horribles _

_(genre je sais très bien faire de la pub pour ma fiction, si si)_

**Portez vous bien...**

**Nut'**


	5. Chapitre 3

_Fait coucou de la main_

**Bonjour** tout le monde.

Après m'être battue pendant deux heures d'affilée avec le dictionnaire pour trouver des **synonymes convenables**, je suis en mesure de vous présenter le troisième chapitre de L'Ombre du Survivant.

Comme promis on y découvre un nouveau personnage qui va jouer **un rôle clé** dans l'histoire, et pas forcément pour la personne la plus logique.

_rire machiavélique_

Retour aussi de mes **remarques insipides** et surfaites que apparement vous regrettez, donc je ne vais pas me faire prier.

**xP**

Et maintenant, les **réponses** aux nombreuse reviews qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait extrêmement plaisir pat leur sincérité et leur **_esprit critique_**.

**Mlle-Bunny :** Et oui, tu es la première review, ey là je dois avouer que tu as fait fort, dix minutes même pas après le postage. Bravo ! xD Pour Gwen et Neville, je te laisse deviner par toi même, mais pour te donner un indice, s'il y a une relation de prévue, elle sera vouée à l'échec. Eh oui, désolée mais pas de faux espoirs xD. N'empêche que..on ne sait jamais. Vous verrez. Merci de tes compliments sur les tours de cristal ! :D C'est vrai que cette vision des choses me tenait à coeur. Et JE TE DIRAIS PAS POUR L'OBJET NA ! Bisoux et merci de ta fidélité.

**Look at stars' :** Encore un nouveau pseudo A quand le quatrième ? Je suis devenue accro à tes review, et je pense que tu as de l'avenir en tant que critique. Pour l'influence, ne t'en sert pas trop sinon je risque de partir en dépression. harry n'est pas vraiment une enflure, simplement, il se trouve être celui qui empêche les gens de voir les qualités de Nev-Nev. ...Bon d'accord, je le décris vraiment comme un petit BIP abominablement parfait et chanceux. xD En tout cas, je te déclare officiellement, et même contre ton gré, critique officielle de cette fiction. Allez au boulot. (L)

**Sweety :** Toujours fidèle, ça fait plaisir ! Voila la suite, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira. Bisoux.

**Manone :** Wow. Je crois que tu détiens le record de la review qui m'a le plus soufflée. Non pas par son remarquable style ou encore par son vocabulaire parfait que j'adule, mais pour sa sincérité et son esprit critique. Je pene que même le mot merci ne serait pas à al hauteur de ton commentaire, tant il est constructif et parfait pour une auteur de fanfictions. Défois je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance de tomber sur des reviewers(euses) qui méritent vraiment le statut de commentateur(euse). Les tendances mazochistes, on va être copines, et justement pour ce qui est de mes commentaires, tu vas les retrouver tout au long de l'histoire, certains contenant des indices, d'autres pas. _rire machiavélique._ Franchement j'éspère encore une review de toi, parce que, à vrai dire, une des raisons qui m'ont poussées à me déchaîner pour finir le chapitre a été la tienne. Gros bisoux.

**Ron Ravenclaw :** Alors en continuant dans la catégorie commentaires magnifiques, je choisis le tien. Merci pour le fait que ma préface t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche...c'est un peu ce que j'ésperais, à vrai dire. Tu veux savoir qui est le Masque ? Rendez-vous dans à peu près vingts chapitres si ce n'est plus xD. J'éspère que ce nouveau méchant va te plaire, il est...comment dire...plus coupant. Neville, j'ai le regret de te confirmer qu'il ne va pas se marrer pendant toute la fiction, même pas du tout. Mais bon, ça n'était pas une surprise j'imagine. Merci encore et espérant te retrouver pour ce chapitre. Bisoux.

**Emily :** Je te remercie pour le compliment sur la description, sachant qu'en effet je me suis bien défoncée sur ce point pour le chapitre 2 :DD. Tu aimes Nev-Nev (xD) ? Moi aussi. Gwen ? Moi un peu moins, mais ça va venir. :) Sinon j'adore toujours autant tes reviews qui me refilent la pèche. Merci pour tes encouragements au BAC aussi ! :DD Bisoux choupinette (L)

**Tite Miss :** Toi qui me fait toujours autant plaisr quand je lis tes reviews maintenant fidèles. En effet, pas de soucis pour le Bac de français puisque je suis tombée sur le sujet du...roman ! mdr. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Merci aussi pour les compliments sur la description. Parfait ? rooo..._rougis_ . Neville te ressemble ? J'éspère pas, vu les horreurs que je lui réserve. Oo Et Gwen , c'est exactement le message que je voulais faire passer, je suis heureuse que tu l'ai si bien interprété. En tout cas voila la suite, et pareil pour toi, je ne te dirais pas quel est cet objet. Si ca peut te rassurer, on le saura bientôt :P. Moi je t'adore pour tes reviews. Ta dévouée auteure, à jamais.

**Dark Angel :** Rooo ! Merci ! Chu contente que mes fictions te fassent rêver ! C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire ! Bonnes révisions en tout cas, jte soutiens moralement xD. Et puis keep the smile :) (L) bisouX

**Redrose :** Coucou ! Bienvenue chez les tarées xD. Toi aussi tu es faninconsidérée de Hp ? On va s'entendre. C'ets la bible pour moi. Voila la suite, savoure. xD Bisoux à toi et à Tite Miss (L)

**J3ss :** Encore une nouvelle ! Et ben bienvenue ! Merci de tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisoux.

**Damien :** C'est vrai j'ai beaucoup de reviews anon', mais y'en a qui sont mes chouchous ! :P comme les abbonés, d'ailleurs ! :P En tout cas ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! J'éspère que tu aimeras cette fiction. Bisoux à toi.

Et bien chers gens, savourez !

**Nut'**

* * *

**_s_#S. L'Ombre du Survivant .S****#_s_**

**Chapitre 3 : Bolognaise et poignards douteux :**

Comme dans tous les domaines, il y des choses qui plaisent, d'autres pas.

De ce fait, il y a des mots qui plaisent à l'oreille et d'autre qui vous la font plutôt siffler.

« Glace à la vanille» ou encore « Je t'aime » sont parmis les plus plaisants, ceux qui déclenchent le plus souvent un sourire affamé et ravi ou une larme de bonheur.

« Vous », « avez », « eu », « la », « mention », « très », « bien », « au », « bac » forment eux aussi une phrase je dois dire assez plaisante, une fois qu'ils sont mis bout à bout.

Cependant, la lumière ne se révèle que dans le noir dit-on, et bien c'est pareil pour les mots.

S'il y en a qui peuvent faire plaisir, rêver, rougir, il y en a d'autres qui font plutôt grimacer, cauchemarder, pleurer.

Parmi eux se trouve le mot malheur.

Le malheur...

Il frappe quand on ne s'y attend pas...ou trop ?

Il se cache partout, sous un bulletin, ou un choux de Bruxelles, dans un violoncelle douteux ou derrière un sourire hypocrite et malfaisant.

Il n'est jamais plaisant d'entendre ce mot, aussi bien quand on parle de soi ou des autres.

En plus de cela, « Malheur » se tourne à toutes les sauces :

Cruel, insupportable, affreux, épouvantable, grand, horrible, immense, irréparable mais aussi national, public, matériels, physiques, d'argent, de santé.

Ce mot, et il justement malheureux de l'affirmer, reviendra souvent dans cette fiction.

Mais il est encore temps, et je le répète pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, de cliquer sur l'onglet précédent et de fuir la révélation funeste et encore lointaine, dieu merci, qui attend Neville.

Attention, il sera bientôt trop tard, le malheur frappera dès la prochaine phrase.

**oOo**

- LOYER !

Je m'immobilisai la main sur la poignée, et me retournai vers mon interlocutrice, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Euh...je, Pardon ?

- LOYER.

- Je crains de ne pas ...

- LOYER !

Soudain je pointai quelque chose du doigt au loin, derrière l'épaule de ma propriétaire, les yeux exorbités.

- OH REGARDEZ !! Une omelette extraterrestre au café sur un poney caramel !!

Cinq secondes plus tard, haletant, je claquai la porte du petit appartement que je louais depuis maintenant deux mois. Un peu de poussière tomba du plafond. La porte derrière moi trembla de rage.

- Petit VOYOU ! s'exclama celle que j'avais berné, une intonation hystérique dans sa voix de crécelle.

Je serrais les dents, réprimant un fou rire. Cette vieille harpie. Je lui règlerais plus tard. Une fois que cette dernière eut fini de maltraiter le pauvre panneau de bois, je gloussai, soulagé.

Mon rire se transforma bien vite en grimace. Le moindre mouvement m'arrachait de terribles douleurs aux jambes et aux bras.

Exténué, je m'affalai sur mon lit, les bras en croix.

Foutu examen, il m'avait lessivé. Les multiples entraînements, tests d'aptitude, courses autour du stade...je comptabilisais au total plus de 36 courbatures diverses, en passant par le troisième orteil du pied gauche et le coude droit.

Alors que je me massais le bras en serrant les dents, l'horloge du quartier dans lequel je vivais sonna 20h. Des bruits animés se firent entendre dehors, me parvenant aux oreilles par la fenêtre laissée ouverte avant mon départ pour le Ministère. Agacé, je me levai pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la place. Des jeunes commençaient à se retrouver, à deux ou plusieurs, riant déjà du programme de leur soirée.

J'avais eu la chance de trouver un appartement confortable en plein centre de Londres, dans un de ces quartiers vivant la nuit, somnolant le jour. Dès les huit coup de la grande horloge murale de la vaste place, les cafés s'ouvraient, accueillant à bras ouverts les clients assoiffés, les restaurants exhalaient de bonnes odeurs, les clubs et boîtes montaient le volume, les cinémas allumaient les affiches ou s'embrassaient quelques couples à l'air mièvre, les rues s'emplissaient de badauds, écoutant les orchestres jouant pour gagner leur vie, les salles de jeu invitaient les amateurs de poker à jouer leur paye du mois, tout, tout se réveillait, s'agitait, vivait. J'admirais les Moldus pour cela, ils savaient s'amuser avec les choses les plus simples.

Même mon appartement regorgeait de gadgets Moldus, de la télévision (que j'avais mis deux semaines à allumer, plongé dans la notice, engloutissant café sur café) à la chaîne Hi-fi, ou je n'arrivais pour l'instant à écouter que la radio. Et tant d'autres encore.

Il m'arrivait de temps en temps de sortir le nez de ce cocon douillet et de plonger dans cette ambiance constante de fête, marchant le long des rues éclairées, oubliant les soucis banals, plongeant dans une délicieuse atmosphère qui sentait le sucre des barbes à papa et plus largement, le parfum de l'insouciance.

Mais ce soir je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à la fête. Je fermai la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y chercher de quoi manger.

Alors que je m'escrimais à obtenir quelque chose de non brûlé et de cuit quand même, je repensai à la journée que j'avais passée.

A la longue, je m'étais amélioré pour jeter les sorts, et j'avais très bien réussi l'épreuve de décèlement de poisons, comble du comble.

Mais pour les autres tests, je dus avouer que mes résultats n'étaient pas brillants, loin de là.

Potter et sa clique avaient bien sûr excellé en tout, même Gwen avait fait preuve de compétences au dessus de la moyenne.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

Neville échouerait encore.

C'est dans cette humeur morose que j'engloutis sans grande conviction mes spaghettis plutôt mous que cuits à point et que j'éteignais la lumière de ma chambre, en posant ma tête douloureuse elle aussi sur l'oreiller moelleux.

Neville Londubat échoue, _toujours et toujours..._

**oOo**

La stagiaire du ministère arpentait les couloirs, courant presque sous l'excitation.

C'était la première fois en deux semaines de stage qu'on lui demandait de transmettre une information aussi importante. Macabre, certes, mais importante tout de même !

Ses yeux brillants par-dessus ses lunettes triangulaires cherchaient le nom de celui à qui était destiné le message.

Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent finalement sur le panneau « Gestion des crimes », et après avoir lu le numéro et l'étage de la salle correspondante, la demoiselle se remit à courir en sautant comme une puce.

Arrivée devant le bureau du responsable de ce service, elle frappa à la porte, en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Qui sait ?

Peut-être serait-elle promue ?

- Entrez, fit une voix profonde qui respirait la lassitude de quelqu'un fourrant son nez dans des cadavres toute la journée.

- Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, répondit la stagiaire d'une voix flûtée, mais j'ai un message pour vous.

Son interlocuteur la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

Qui sait ?

Peut-être enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Je vous écoute, encouragea t-il la demoiselle qui piaffait d'impatience.

- Et bien voila, on a découvert il y a une heure le corps sans vie de Henry Backstage dans un petit village du nom de Little Gregstone. C'est un Moldu qui...

- Je vous remercie, coupa le directeur du service des crimes en congédiant la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

Celle-ci, interrompue dans sa litanie, referma sa bouche bardée de rouge d'un air déçu et sortit de la pièce.

Le directeur se tordait les mains. Le nom de la victime avait déclenché un effroyable doute, presque comme si il s'y attendait. Blanc comme neige, il pris une plume et attrapa le hiboux qui dormait dans une cage dorée à sa gauche. Puis, stoppant son geste, il se leva brusquement et mis son manteau noir.

Une fois passé devant le bureau d'accueil des Liaisons Cheminettes Instantanées, quelques étages plus bas, il entra dans la section « Messages privés et/ou urgent » et ferma le panneau derrière lui.

- Mettez-moi en contact le plus vite possible avec le Ministre et le directeur du Département des Mystères, dit-il d'une voix où perçait la panique.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la petite pièce tandis que l'hôtesse prenait une pleine poignée de poudre et la lançait dans l'âtre, faisant voltiger les flammes vertes tant connues.

**oOo**

L'homme caressa du bout des doigts son poignard fétiche, une magnifique arme en argent, brillant de danger. La courbure de la lame semblait agresser l'air lui-même et il ne put s'empêcher de passer son pouce sur le tranchant.

Presque aussitôt, le sang perla à son doigt, petite boule rouge, lourde de menace aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir.

Le manche ciselé luisit dans la nuit, éclair de la lumière lunaire qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre mal fermée.

L'homme respira avec force et rangea son arme dans l'étui à son côté.

Ce poignard était son âme, oui, il était sa force.

Peu importait la magie, il avait délaissé cet art trop courant pour la subtilité des armes à pointe.

Couteaux, poignards, sabres, épées étaient son domaine. D'un trombone déplié il pouvait en faire un moyen sûr vers l'au-delà.

Planté sur son bras gauche, un bouclier unique, presque invincible. Rien ne passait, pas même le sort le plus adroitement lancé, à travers le disque de métal noir, dur comme du diamant.

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais.

Invincible.

Il aimait ce mot qui clouait les espérances et effrayait les cœurs les plus courageux.

Rien ne lui faisait peur et pourtant il oeuvrait dans l'ombre.

Ombre noire, cruelle, coupante. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Sous les ordres d'un supérieur dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité, il était ainsi protégé et qui plus est, bien payé.

Cependant il ne se considérait pas comme un simple pion vis-à-vis de son employeur. Il prenait ses libertés.

Non, ils étaient...associés.

Le Masque avait besoin de lui, et il avait besoin du Masque.

Il eut un mouvement de dédain.

De sa manche tomba une carte qui virevolta un instant comme suspendue, avant de se poser sur le plancher, inerte, son signe du côté du sol.

L'homme la ramassa, avec un rire ironique.

La face cachée de la carte se révéla et les dessins apparurent dans un rayon nocturne.

L'Atout.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

L'Atout, vil et dangereux comme le poignard qu'il portait à son côté, insaisissable chasseur de prime.

L'Atout.

Et ce soir, il avait une mission.

**oOo**

_« Et nous achevons notre programme sur un morceau de Celestina Moldubec intitulé Sauce Bolognaise aux Spaghettis de mon cœur._

_Bling blonk Bling_

_Fait d'la sauce tomââââteuh_

_Et met des aromaâââtes_

_Et sans oublieeeer_

_Les Bouts d'viande hachée, de viande hâââ-chée._

_Ni trop mou ni trop cuiiits_

_Oui chéri, nous sommes ainsiii_

_C'est notre amouuur_

_Que tu mets dans l'fouuur »_

- Piouww...

J'écrasai précipitamment le bouton de la télécommande, tandis que la radio s'éteignait en chuintant, coupant court aux émois culinaires de Celestina.

Me traînant dans ma chambre de façon lamentable, je repensais aux yeux clairs de Gwen.

Elle serait prise, c'était sûr. De même que Potter et sa bande.

Mais moi...

L'esprit occupé par ces sombres pensées, je m'allongeai sur le matelas moelleux, grinçant au possible.

Je ne me doutais pas qu'au même moment, a de lieues de là, Sally Backstage, grâce à une sortie improvisée, évitait une mort certaine, sous la forme d'un assassin sautant à travers sa fenêtre.

La nuit passa, agitée de rêves cauchemardesques et de cauchemars rêveurs.

Lorsque le soleil me réveilla finalement aux alentours de dix heures, ses rayons jaunes tombant à travers la persienne de ma fenêtre, j'étais dans un tel état de rigidité que je mis une demi-heure à assouplir mes divers membres avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la cuisine, en quête de petit déjeuner.

Alors que je m'escrimais à ouvrir un paquet de céréales, grimaçant à chaque mouvement de mes doigts courbaturés, un bruit inhabituel rompit le silence.

_Toc Toc_

Je levai les yeux, intrigué, et j'aperçus un magnifique hibou noir posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux ambrés posés sur moi avec insolence.

Dans son bec trônait une enveloppe portant le sceau du Ministère de la Magie.

Fébrilement, je renversai mon bol et me jetai sur le rebord, l'ouvrant d'un air frénétique.

Le hibou me tendit la missive et s'envola au loin, disparaissant dans le ciel naissant, devenant presque invisible.

Mes doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'ils décachetèrent l'enveloppe et les premiers mots lus me parurent presque dénués de sens.

**oOo**

Certains mots plaisent à l'oreille, vous vous souvenez ?

Et bien à cette catégorie là et à celle des mots qui font grimacer, j'en ajoute une troisième.

Celle des mots incertains, qui, mis bout à bout forment une phrase ou un groupe nominal lourds de suppositions, d'hypothèses folles, de pensées incohérentes.

Lorsque la personne concernée les lit ou les entends, son imagination se met à tourner à plein régime et son pouls augmente considérablement, preuve de l'obscure révélation attendue.

Oui, certains mots ont ce pouvoir.

Ceux comme Bolognaise associé à Chanson peut sans aucun doutes donner à réfléchir ou simplement donner l'envie d'appuyer sur le bouton off, mais il en est d'autres, plus obscurs encore, et par proportion, plus sujets encore au doute.

Et il est de mon devoir de préciser que Neville, ce matin là, en lisant le début de sa lettre, rencontra ce genre de mots. La phrase obtenue était si incertaine, lourde de suppositions, d'hypothèses folles, de pensées incohérente, qu'elle failli en être incompréhensible aux yeux de notre héros.

Ces mots là, inscrits sur le parchemin ministériel semblèrent résonner dans le silence par leur indétermination.

« Résultats de l'Examen d'entrée dans l'Ordre des Aurors. »

* * *

_**TaDAaAm !**_

Un **petit commentaire** sur le new méchant **(L)** ?

**:P**

Le prochain chapitre bientôt, mais je ne vous promets pas autant de rapidité que celui-ci.

J'imagine que la fin **en queue de poisson** de ce chapitre vous aura laissé sur le flan, furieux, **xD** donc je ne vais pas _m'éterniser._

SmoUch !

_Sort précipitemment._

Ps : Attention aux tâches de Bolognaise, c'est vicieux ces trucs là.

**Nut'**


	6. Chapitre 4

**D'accord.**

Vous avez le droit de vouloir me ligoter à un éléphant mort pendant 27 ans.

Simplement, ce chapitre a été particulièrement **_ardu_** à rédiger, puisque même si vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte tout de suite, il contient une foule de ptit indices sournois.

_Mwêhê._

**Merci aux merveilleuses reviews que j'ai recu **

Ca m'a fait extêmement plaisir, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le coeur à répondre indiviuellement, puisque je suis victime du fléau "paresse" superbement connu sur ce site. Vous m'excuserez donc, et en contrepartie, au prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à de** loongues analyses** bien nutpapayères.

**;)**

Bonne lecture à tous, et...ouvrez l'oeil.

**Nut'**

* * *

**_s_#S. L'Ombre du Survivant .S****#_s_**

**Chapitre 4 : Premières armes **

Josiane observa d'un air intrigué le potager voisin ou une carotte séduisante s'extrayait de la terre fraîche. Ses sens mis en alertes, elle s'approcha, veillant à dissimuler sa couleur jaune banane dernier cri derrière une botte de radis. Le légume orange sortit finalement de sa prison naturelle et commença à se nettoyer un chouïa. Josiane fixa la poche de l'inconnu, déformée par une forme plate et visqueuse. Jackpot. La carotte lança un coup d'œil environnant et sautilla vers le céleri le plus proche pour y disparaître avec un sourire malveillant. Notre héroïne sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sortit son portable High-Tech frugal en forme de courgette miniature pour appeler son amant de toujours...Edmond. Lorsque le melon décrocha, à la deuxième sonnerie, elle lui souffla, les yeux exorbités les mots qu'elle rêvait de prononcer depuis qu'elle était pépin :

J'ai trouvé qui avait volé l'omelette au café sur un poney caramel.

...

Fourbes.

Je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire quitter cette page internet.

Josiane et Edmond sont donc si intéressants que ça ?

Quoiqu'il en soit vous tenez vraiment à rendre riche votre pharmacien en qualité d'anti-dépresseurs...

_Soupir_

A votre aise...

**oOo**

Je.

Suis.

_**Pris.**_

Vacillant sous la nouvelle, je posai la lettre sur le guéridon de mon mini salon, n'osant y rejeter un coup d'œil, de peur que les mots fatidiques disparaissent. La sonnette de mon appartement se mit à trouer le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Sans lâcher la missive ministérielle des yeux, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et ouvrai la porte.

- Salut !

- Gwen !

Les yeux bleu clair de mon interlocutrice rencontrèrent les miens avec vigueur, je réussis presque à oublier les mots que j'avais lus une minute plus tôt.

- Je peux...entrer ? interrogea Gwen d'un air suspicieux en apercevant mon bol de céréales et mon pyjama aux motifs de canards.

Gêné, je m'écartai en bafouillant comme une loque :

- Ah...euh ...Oui ! Désolé ! Je...me suis levé y'a pas longtemps...Fais...euh...Fais comme chez toi !

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux et se retourna :

- Venez !

A ma grande horreur, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley débarquèrent chez moi et me virent en tenue aux motifs douteux. Drago s'esclaffa :

- Tu as vu, Gwen, je t'avais dit qu'il était bizarre...ricana t-il tandis que l'intéressée cachait un sourire en coin.

Maintenant excédé, je me plantai devant Drago.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, espèce de...

- Gwen et moi avons passé la soirée ensemble, me coupa le blond en élevant la voix, l'œil goguenard. C'était fan-tas-tique !

_**- Quoi **_?!

- On est allé prendre un verre, m'expliqua Gwen en posant son manteau sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Ils m'ont dit ou était ton appart' et on est venu te rendre visite !

J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé une tonne de briques. Pour parfaire le tableau, Harry Potter et son fidèle ami roux s'approchèrent de moi, un air Gryffondorien sur leurs visages de héros.

- Neville, je te félicite, articula le Survivant. Réussir semblait hors de portée pour toi...

- Prends ça dans ta face sale idiot.

Evidemment je n'ai pas dis ça. Je me suis contenté d'ouvrir la bouche stupidement, mi hargneux, mi-ahuri.

- Vous...savez que je suis pris ? demandai-je, abasourdi.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, répondit Ron avec un vague signe de la main, comme si ma question était parfaitement stupide. En plus, je crois que tu es pris parce qu'il y eu un des aspirant qui a disparu, sinon, tu n'aurais pas été chois...

- Merci, le coupai-je d'une voix aigre.

Effectivement, dans la missive cette information était inscrite. J'avais été le dernier recours en quelque sorte. Superbe comme nouvelle entrée dans le monde du combat contre le mal.

Encore sonné par tous ces événements pour le moins arrivés en cascade, la voix mielleusement suave de Malefoy me parvint aux oreilles.

- Tu as vu, Gwen ? J'ai eu pratiquement tout juste pour mon examen. Mais pas autant que toi, tu es subli...

- UN PEU DE JUS D'ORANGE ?

Ayant résisté à l'envie de lui abattre mon bol de Cookie Crisp **(1)** sur sa tête blonde, j'agitai fermement la bouteille de concentré sous son nez, coupant ainsi court à sa diatribe sentimentale. Gwen me regarda d'un air surpris et Drago parut énervé.

**Mouarf.**

Moi vivant, il ne me dépasserait pas sur ce terrain l...

- Non merci, je ne parle pas aux canards.

Le sale petit...

Gwen s'esclaffa, néanmoins en crispant les lèvres, tentant de retenir son rire clair. Malefoy esquissa un sourire satisfait et moqueur.

- De toute façon on a pas le temps, coupa Harry Il faut qu'on y aille. On est tous dans la même équipe.

Cette révélation abominable ne me fit plus le moindre effet. Il brandit ma lettre.

- Tu l'as vraiment lue... ?

- J'étais en train, rétorquai-je en lui arrachant la missive des mains.

Une demi-heure et huit prises de becs plus tard, ayant changé trois fois de chaussettes et m'étant presque coupé en me rasant à une vitesse à concurrencer n'importe qui, notre petite cohorte se ruait en bas de l'escalier de mon immeuble. Malefoy faillit même tomber dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Bon d'accord.

Mon pied gauche y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Alors que nous courrions dans les rues bondées de Londres à cette heure de la matinée, Gwen tourna la tête vers moi, ses cheveux noirs voletant autour de son visage fin :

- Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste comme ça, chez toi. En fait j'avais regardé le numéro de ton domicile sur la fiche d'inscription et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on y aille tous ensemble.

Dès lors, je me sentis plus léger bien qu'ayant un début de poing de côté.

- Pas grave, marmonnais-je néanmoins avec un sourire. En fait je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser.

- Rends-toi compte ! Nous sommes Aurors maintenant ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oui. Aurors. Cependant une pensée désagréable m'envahissait l'esprit. J'avais le pressentiment que mon nouvel emploi ne se résumerait pas à de simples arrestations pour vols dans des magasins de films pornographiques.

**oOo**

Vous savez, quand l'auteur d'un roman désire faire passer un message aux lecteurs assez fous pour bien vouloir le lire, il sème dans son chapitre de petits indices ça et là.

Cela peut se trouver sous la forme de dialogue.

Ou de monologue.

Ou de pensées.

Ou de simples descriptions.

Bref.

Certaines histoires sont farcies d'indices révélateurs, ou de faux vraies suppositions qui ne veulent rien dire.

Ouvrir l'œil ne sert à rien dans ce cas.

Il faut seulement arrêter de réfléchir et continuer à lire, la réponse viendra d'elle-même.

Le fait est que cette présente petite note peut être complètement inutile ou au contraire d'une importance capitale.

Ou encore complètement capitale.

Et d'une importance inutile.

Pourquoi pas inutilement complète ?

Oui c'est ça, allez chercher un cachet d'aspirine.

Qui sait, pendant que vous vous débattrez avec l'emballage, je viendrais subrepticement effacer de la mémoire de votre ordinateur toutes les pages de cette sinistre fiction.

Mais je m'égare.

Revenons à nos oignons, ou devrais je dire, à nos melons ?

Il se trouve qu'il y a aussi certains moments où c'est la dernière chance d'accomplir quelque chose de primordial, comme de sortir les macarons du four avant qu'ils deviennent insipides, ou de changer de serrure pour éviter une deuxième tentative d'assassinat par un facteur masqué.

Si j'avais été avec le petit groupe courrant dans les rues londoniennes, je me serais sûrement arrêtée en criant « STOP !».

Non pas pour des raisons culinaires ou de première nécessité, mais pour leur dire _**Stop**_, on avance plus. _**Stop**_ c'est votre dernière chance, _**Stop**_ arrêtez de courir vers ce sinistre cataclysme attendant dans l'ombre, _**Stop**_ ne vous fiez pas aux apparences,

_**STOP**_.

Mais je n'étais pas là et j'ai le regret de vous informer que Neville, malgré son pressentiment tout à fait justifié- et ici justifié signifie : Vérifiable dans les dix prochaines lignes- ne s'arrêta pas en pleine course.

Il continua sur sa lancée, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque pas en direction du Ministère, du dénouement maléfique que vous-même devriez fuir.

**oOo**

Le Directeur se tordit les mains.

Le Ministre avait été très clair.

Il fallait arrêter le coupable.

Trop de monde était en danger.

Alors que la pendule de son bureau sonna onze heures, la voix sifflante de son assistante troua l'atmosphère pesante.

- Mr Brandy ? La secrétaire vous appelle.

Oui, Christophe Brandy pouvait se considérer comme satisfait pourtant. Son poste de Directeur du service des Crimes au sein des trois tours des Aurors n'était certes, pas tout les jours hilarant, mais il était respecté, admiré, craint même. De plus il n'était pas que le chef de ce service, en quelque sorte, c'était lui le gérant des trois tours. Malgré son certain âge, il menait le QG des Aurors avec une poigne de fer, faisant régner l'ordre et la discipline. Cependant il avait toujours su qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Un goût du pouvoir peut-être.

Brandy n'était jamais rassasié. Il lui fallait toujours plus. Ses ennemis étaient nombreux mais il les écrasait tous d'une simple pichenette.

Il était l'archétype de l'ambitieux maladif.

Certaines mauvaises langues racontaient même qu'il était prêt à tout pour accéder au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

On disait aussi qu'il savait cacher son jeu aussi sûrement que dans une partie de poker.

Insondable.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

Chef suprême, incompréhensible, mystérieux, dangereux ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la voix de son assistante coupa court à ses pensées.

- Monsieur ? Elle insiste, c'est pour vous dire que les nouveaux sont arrivés...

- Je viens, Justine.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau luxueux, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur inconnue.

**oOo**

- Venez s'il vous plaît !

Je tournai la tête vers la secrétaire du bureau d'accueil des trois tours. En effet, après avoir déboulé à onze heures moins le quart au ministère pour un transfert vers le QG des Aurors et s'être fait copieusement fouillés par une dizaine de sorciers de sécurité, nous avons pris un Portoloin et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai pour la deuxième fois devant le spectacle hallucinant des monuments de cristal.

Cependant, le soleil était caché par quelques nuages grisâtres et seulement une lumière faible éclairait les tours, ne révélant pas les milles éclats observés lors de ma première venue.

Potter, Gwen, Ron, Malefoy et moi étions actuellement postés dans le Hall, attendant que l'on veuille bien nous recevoir et nous assigner à quelques tâches réservées aux « nouveaux ».

Ma tête était envahie de papillons.

J'allais, non,_j'étais_ un Auror. En des circonstances peu reluisantes peut-être, grâce à une absence, mais le fait était bien là.

- Neville Londubat ? me demanda la secrétaire.

- Oui ?

- Ben viens crétin !

Evidemment il est inutile de vous préciser que ces mots chaleureux avaient été prononcés par Mr Malefoy, modèle flagrant de bonne éducation. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier qu'il ne se priva pas de me rendre et nous, ainsi que les autres, suivîmes la demoiselle du Ministère.

Quelques ascenseurs plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une salle chichement décorée, meublée avec goût. Une grande table trônait au centre et une petite dizaine de chaise encadraient le rectangle de marbre noir.

Un fauteuil présidait au bout, le dos tourné à notre petit groupe.

Les reflets du cristal qui tenait lieu de mur lançaient des reflets chatoyants et légèrement lugubres sur les meubles, plongeant la pièce dans un espèce de brouillard artificiel.

La secrétaire toussota et le dossier du fauteuil en bout de table pivota, révélant un homme assis au centre.

Ses tempes grisonnantes contrastaient avec la blancheur de son visage. Il avait les yeux perçant, d'un vert profond, tranchant, un vert glacial comme celui d'un sapin givré.

Son apparence était soignée, tant par le costume de sorcier élégant vert bouteille qu'il revêtait, ou par son attitude maniérée. La vieillesse avait déjà commencé à s'emparer de son être, mais l'homme donnait une impression étonnante de force. Nulle part on ne trouvait quelque signe de faiblesse. Alors qu'il nous dévisageait, je sentis soudainement mes poils se dresser, comme si l'aura entourant le sorcier était plus menaçante qu'autre chose.

Les prunelles pétrifiantes de l'homme nous fixèrent tour à tour.

- Bienvenue, jeunes gens, dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et tranchante. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Nous prîmes chacun une chaise et nous disposâmes de part et d'autre de la table. Le sorcier congédia la secrétaire d'un geste de la main et se racla la gorge.

- Harry Potter, annonça t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé. C'est un honneur sans prix.

Je détournai les yeux, exaspéré. Il était comme les autres en profondeur. Des incapables aveuglés par la lumière du Survivant, lui léchant les bottes à longueur de journée.

Le sorcier dévisagea Potter et reprit d'un ton glacial :

- Mais sachez que même si vous avez accompli des prouesses, vous serez traités sans aucun égard, à l'égal même de l'Auror le plus faible. C'est notre loi d'or. Egaux jusqu'à la mort.

Le silence devint pesant, oppressant même. Je clignai des yeux, hébété par tant de franchise. Potter parut mi-déconcerté, mi-vexé. Un sourire s'ébaucha sur mes lèvres sèches.

- Je suis Christophe Brandy, directeur confirmé de l'Ordre des Aurors, articula le sorcier d'une voix froide. En général je charge mes assistants de transmettre les différentes missions attenantes aux équipes mais en ces circonstances...

Son regard se perdit au loin.

- Toutes nos équipes sont mobilisées. De plus, même si nous ne faisons pas de différences...Harry Potter est un élément majeur non discutable.

**Rah.**

Encore.

Je me disais aussi.

Brandy attrapa un dossier ocre posé sur le rebord de la table noire et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait différentes pochettes, chacune munie d'une étiquette. Il poussa un profond soupir et nous regarda tour à tour en nous tendant chacun une pochette.

- Ceci est l'affaire qui vous a été assignée. Un meurtre. Potter, Malefoy, Weasley, Cringson et Londubat, vous tous formez une équipe à partir de maintenant. Le deal est simple : découvrir le meurtrier et l'arrêter. Il en va de la sécurité de tous.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Drago en feuilletant son dossier.

Le regard glacé du Directeur se planta dans le sien. Pendant un instant, il me sembla que deux des prunelles les plus froides venaient de rentrer en collision. Même Potter n'osait respirer tant l'air environnant était pesant.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas de votre intérêt, répondit Brandy, lâchant chaque syllabe avec la force d'un poignard.

Il détourna les yeux et nous jaugea chacun à tour de rôle.

- Votre mission commencera par l'interrogatoire de la femme de la victime. Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait savoir quelque chose sur l'assassin. Sally Backstage, 32 ans, voici l'adresse de son domicile. Elle a été prévenue de votre arrivée.

- Monsieur ?

Je me retournai, surpris. C'était la première fois que Gwen ouvrait la bouche en présence du directeur. Cependant, si elle s'était contentée de garder le silence, ce n'était non pas en gage de respect, mais bien d'autre chose. Dans ses yeux clairs brillait un nouvelle lueur, plus glaciale, plus tranchante encore que celle de la crainte. Non. Dans ses yeux régnait...

Le mépris.

Un mépris calme mais violent, flagrant et sous-entendu, mortel et vivace.

Je ne sus jamais si le Directeur s'aperçut de la présence de ce sentiment mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandai...hasarda Gwen. Si nous nous retrouverions face au tueur ? Nous donneriez-vous les informations que nous sommes en droit de savoir lorsque nos vies sont menacées ?

Il y eut un silence. Brandy sembla hésiter, puis soupira bruyamment.

- Je le pense oui.

Puis, alors que Gwen haussait dangereusement le sourcil, il nous congédia avec un signe de tête.

- Toutes les réponses à vos questions sont dans le dossier. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin.

Sur ces mots fatidiques résonnant lugubrement dans la pièce immense, il s'éclipsa par une porte laquée, donnant le top départ de ce qui allait être la plus malheureuse aventure de ma vie.

**oOo**

**STOP !**

Trop Tard.

C'est parti.

* * *

_**(1)** Céréales au chocolat en forme de mini-cookies. miam _

**Rien à dire**, tout est dans le chapitre !

**:)**

En éséprant quelques reviews de vous

Parce que, soyons franche, plus j'en reçoit, plus ca me fait plaisir, et plus j'avance vite :P

Donc_** parlez de cette fiction**_, si vous avez aimé, autour de vous

**:P**

_See you soon._

**Nut'**


	7. Chapitre 5

Je suis désolée de ce retard _énorme..._

**Bac et vacances**, sont les excuses que je trouverais.

En tout cas voici tant bien que mal le chapitre suivant, et en ce qui concerne les réponses auw reviews, je répondrais par **_mail._**

Bonne lecture !

**Nut'**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Echec**

L'Atout serra les poings.

L'Echec.

Un échec cuisant.

Sa mission n'avait pu être menée à bien.

Pourtant il croyait que la chance ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Mais hier soir elle s'était retournée contre lui et avait aidé sa victime à échapper au contrat précipitant sa mort.

Impossible !

Mais pourtant vrai.

L'assassin tapa rageusement du plat de la main sur la table de bois noir, envoyant voltiger les restes d'un dîner hâtif.

Le Masque allait le contacter. Il devrait avouer, couvert de honte, la faute commise qui avait conduit à l'échec de cette tâche.

Un sourire sardonique déchira ses lèvres.

Oh non, Sally Backstage mourrait, il en était sûr. Il la tuerait de ses propres mains, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec ses autres contrats.

L'Atout caressa son poignard argent en faisant claquer sa langue.

Il avait choisi ce mode de vie. Le monde était rempli de gens indésirables qu'il fallait éliminer pour accéder au pouvoir. C'était la loi de la jungle ; les faibles éradiqués pour le bénéfice des forts. Sally Backstage n'avait pas sa place ici.

Il voulait la tuer. Il ne demandait qu'un mot du Masque pour enfin mener à bien sa mission et prouver à cette femme qu'il réussissait toujours.

Alors que la journée s'étirait, laissant les rayons de l'après midi s'installer doucement sur le monde, un hibou d'un noir de jais se posa nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

L'assassin se précipita vers le volatile, lui arrachant d'un air impatient la missive que ce dernier tenait dans son bec.

_« 14h00. Attention, risque de tiers. Dernière chance. »_

L'Atout respira profondément en retenant difficilement une exclamation de joie glaciale, froissant le bref message dans un poing rageur. Ses yeux luisant lugubrement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge derrière lui : 13h30.

Un rire mauvais troua le silence pesant. Il riait à gorge déployée, un rire rauque, lugubre, tranchant comme la lame d'une épée. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'assassin attrapa sa cape noire et se dirigea fébrilement vers un placard de bois brun, lisse comme un galet. Dans les tiroirs de ce dernier se trouvaient toutes sortes d'armes à pointes. Il choisit plusieurs couteaux effilés, sans oublier son poignard d'argent, et son bouclier portatif.

Il était prêt.

Avec un dernier regard sardonique, il rangea son poignard à son côté, dans une gaine de cuir et partit du petit appartement en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui.

Il réussirait. Sally Backstage serait morte à 14h30 précise.

**oOo**

Je sonnai une deuxième fois, piaffant sur le paillasson en forme de glace à trois boules.

Hideux, entre nous.

Qui aurait l'idée d'acheter un devant de porte en forme de crème glacée, donnant ainsi une première impression des plus douteuses aux éventuels visiteurs ?

Alors que je méditais sur le but des paillassons du monde entier, la porte s'ouvrit timidement, laissant entrevoir un visage de femme effarouché.

Potter-je-suis-un-héros prit les devants.

- Madame, dit-il en ouvrant grand la porte, vous êtes sauve, nous sommes là.

_N'importe quoi._

Il se croit dans les Trois Mousquetaires ?

Sur ce, le Survivant entra sans ménagement dans le hall, suivi de près par Ron et Gwen. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire de même, Drago m'attrapa le bras et me planta son regard spécial tueur dans les yeux.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, Gwen et moi c'est comme si c'était fait. Alors pas de bêtises hm ? Ou sinon je vais vraiment être méchant.

J'ouvrai la bouche sous la surprise. Nous passions des Trois Mousquetaires à Amour Gloire et Beauté. S'il s'imaginait que j'allais m'écraser... Reprenant mes esprits, je rétorquai :

- Calme Malefoy, continue d'être un gentil toutou et on en reparlera après. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Puis je le poussais brusquement et entrai à mon tour dans le petit hall bondé. Sally Backstage m'observa longuement et jeta un coup d'œil en biais sur Drago, qui suivait derrière, la mine sombre.

Le terme de « en détresse » aurait été, en parlant de Mme Backstage, une aberration. Le teint cireux, elle se déplaçai avec parcimonie, hésitante, et ses yeux gonflés et rougis indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait versé plus que deux larmes au cours de la nuit précédente.

- Venez, dit-elle d'un voix éraillée en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Nous entrâmes dans un salon confortable aux tons rouges. Un canapé et des fauteuils se trouvaient au centre, formant un espèce de cercle de confiance, éclairé par le lustre au dessus de nos têtes. Les volets étaient fermés, ne laissant passer que quelques faibles rayons du soleil au dehors. Gwen posa une main sur l'épaule de Sally, l'air compatissant.

- Ecoutez, annonça t-elle crispée. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais il faut nous aider. Votre mari mérite le fait qu'on punisse celui qui l'a tué. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps mais il faut nous dire ce que vous savez.

Sally poussa un gémissement, les yeux brillants.

- Sally, reprit Gwen, que savez-vous des activités de votre mari ? Y aurait-il quelque chose qui justifierait son assassinat ?

La concernée s'assit brutalement sur un des fauteuils, le visage dur. Elle inspira profondément.

- Si je parle, je me ferais tuer ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Pas plus tard qu'hier quelqu'un est entré chez moi alors que je sortais pour quelques raisons. Bien évidemment que je sais qui c'est, mais je n'en dirais rien.

Gwen parut agacée.

- Sally, rétorqua t-elle, fonçant les sourcils. C'est ridi...

Mais Harry la coupa :

- Madame, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Il faut nous le dire. Vous ne comprenez pas ! L'assassin doit être stoppé. Le monde des sorciers est en danger !

Et voilà, il recommençait. Ron, en tant que meilleur ami attitré du balafré, approuva frénétiquement d'un signe de tête. Sally observa légèrement choquée la cicatrice de Potter, les yeux écarquillés. Drago resta silencieux, sans pour autant cesser ses regards maussades. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait.

Nous étions tous là, attendant un signe de la part de la jeune femme, une approbation.

**oOo**

Le Masque retint un ricanement sournois. 13h50. Il était venu lui-même assister à la suppression de Sally Backstage, avec une nonchalance désintéressée, comme s'il se rendait au spectacle. Avec un bref sourire sardonique il observait du coin de l'œil le petit groupe d'Aurors tenter de tirer les vers du nez de la femme. Pauvres idiots. Ils ne se doutaient pas que dans 10 minutes, elle serait morte, ils ne savaient pas, qu'il était là, lui aussi à les regarder comme ils dévisageaient Sally Backstage.

Cependant, le Masque eut un imperceptible rictus. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Sally ne voulait pas dévoiler la moindre chose sur l'objet qu'il convoitait. Il voulait savoir ou ces imbéciles du Ministère l'avaient caché. Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche. La défaite, il ne connaissait pas. Il ne connaîtrait pas. Il parviendrait à son but, quelque soit les moyens qu'il faudrait employer. Il reporta son attention sur Sally Backstage, toujours entourée de ces idiots. Il fallait qu'il entende ce qu'il voulait entendre.

**oOo**

Le silence devenait franchement pesant. Sally ne cessait de nous lancer des regards mi-apeurés, mi-agacés. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui me parut exceptionnellement long, elle prit la parole, avec une voix légèrement aigue.

- Je...D'accord. Il m'envoyait des lettres.

Potter se redressa sur son siège et Gwen fronça les sourcils. Sally se leva sous nos regards étonnés et sortit d'un petit tiroir fermé à clé, un paquet de lettres ficelées entre elles. Certaines avaient été tellement lues et relus qu'elles en devenaient presque translucides.

- Vous comprenez...continua la jeune femme en tremblant. Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il m'adresse...Je les relis souvent depuis qu'il...

Sa voix mourut. Drago se tortilla, manifestement impatient. Je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas calme non plus. Ils nous semblaient à tous que nous étions sur le seuil de découvrir quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple histoire de meurtre. Je respirai avec difficulté tandis que Sally sortait une lettre du paquet et nous la tendait, les yeux brillants. Nous nous penchâmes dessus dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné et commençâmes à la lire, serrés, dans une étreinte insoutenable, avides de qui sait ? Des réponses plus importantes qu'il n'en avait pu paraître au début de cette mission pour le moins insolite.

_« Ma chère Sally, _

_Elle est prête._

_Je viens de l'achever._

_Bien sûr les effets sont encore instables, mais l'opération a réussie !_

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il s'en dégage de la puissance. Le Ministère avait raison d'un côté, c'est de la magie dangereuse, mais ces idiots m'ordonnent de la leur donner une fois que je l'aurais terminée. Ils estiment que ce serait prendre trop de risques que de ne pas la mettre en lieu sûr. Pour tout te dire, ils ne savent même pas que je t'envoie des lettres quotidiennement, en utilisant la poste moldue. Les imbéciles ! De plus ils sous-estiment la puissance de l'objet. Ce dernier trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour le convoiter, quelqu'un d'assez fou pour braver les interdits ministériels, quelques soient les barrages placés. _

_Malheureusement je ne peux plus leur échapper. Les membres de la Brigade Ministérielle m'ont annoncé qu'ils viendraient dans deux heures, je m'apprête à te rejoindre._

_Quel bonheur, nous allons être enfin réunis ! Mon cœur s'affole à cette idée, mon amour. De revoir mon fils aussi._

_Sois sûre que plus jamais, je ne laisserais le Ministère nous séparer, pour la simple raison que je manipule de la magie noire. _

_Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que le Ministère qui attend cet objet. En effet, plusieurs fois j'ai senti qu'on m'épiait. Et je crois savoir qui m'en veut. As-tu déjà entendu parler du Masque ? Je pense que oui. Cet espèce d'assassin dont l'identité reste inconnue. Plusieurs fois, en mettant le nez dehors, j'ai aperçu un éclair blanc. Je suis peut-être fou, mais le doute est permis. C'est pourquoi je ne tarderais pas à revenir ici, près de toi._

_Il me tarde, amour._

_Nous serons bientôt ensemble._

_Henry. »_

La main de Gwen trembla près de la mienne. Nous ne prononcions pas un mot, encore abasourdis par les révélations contenues sur ce petit bout de papier. Cependant certains points n'en restaient pas moins obscurs.

- S'il vous plaît...commença Ron, la voix blanche. Quel est cet objet ?

- Le Masque ? Qui est-ce réellement ? enchaîna Harry, serrant déjà les poings en rêvant de tordre de nouveau le coup d'un méchant.

- Où est l'objet ? continua Gwen, la voix pressante.

- Est-ce que c'est puissant ? demanda le Drago national, une étincelle de convoitise brillant déjà dans ses prunelles gris acier.

Pour ma part, je brûlais de connaître les réponses à ces questions, la bouche sèche. Le Ministère n'avait pas voulu nous dire cela. Pourquoi ?

Sally parut désemparée sous un tel flot de paroles, et jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant déjà les mots pour remédier à nos demandes, l'horloge sonna 15h00.

A ce moment là beaucoup de choses se passèrent en même temps.

Le volet fermé s'ouvrit avec une détonation fulgurante et Sally poussa un hurlement perçant.

Drago et Gwen plongèrent sous le canapé tandis que Potter me plaquait au sol, une main sur ma nuque.

Un gigantesque nuage de poussière emplit la pièce, faisant tousser mes compagnons, et la lumière du jour nous parvint, vive, fulgurante, preuve irréfutable que la fenêtre avait été forcée. Une silhouette austère se découpa devant l'ouverture, un éclat d'argent brillant à son côté. La peur m'envahit. Potter fonça sur Sally et l'entraîna vers notre groupe à terre, sortant déjà sa baguette, près au combat. Je l'observais, franchement...admiratif.

Son visage fermé et dur reflétait une profonde envie de défendre, de protéger.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je voyais vraiment le Harry Potter qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et non pas un bellâtre à l'ego démesuré.

La silhouette sembla hésiter un moment en voyant l'expression déterminée du Survivant et l'éclat d'argent scintilla de plus belle.

Finalement, Drago, Ron et moi sortîmes nos baguettes, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites.

L'intrus s'avança et je pus distinguer son visage. Des yeux durs, noirs, glacials comme ceux d'un assassin tuant de sang-froid. Son costume noir était sans apparats, et à son bras gauche était attaché un curieux mécanisme, qui semblait avoir une forme ovale, comme celle d'un bouclier. J'avalai ma salive. L'homme parla, d'une voix froide et cruelle.

- Je suis l'Atout.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il plongea sur le côté et nous lança des dizaines de petits couteaux en argent.

Sally poussa un hurlement aigu tandis que les armes mortelles se plantaient dans le bras du fauteuil. Ron et Harry lancèrent des maléfices en rafales à l'intrus mais quelque chose de bizarre se produisait.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'un rai de lumière arrivait dans sa direction, avec une rapidité surprenante, l'Atout levait le bras gauche et le sortilège semblait absorbé.

La scène tournait au chaos. Potter Gwen et Drago rivalisaient de rapidité avec l'assassin, lui tournant autour mais bien qu'il fût mis en difficulté, ce dernier n'en demeurait pas moins intouchable.

Pour ma part, évitant les jets magiques volant en tous sens, j'entraînais Sally à l'écart, cherchant frénétiquement une sortie, un moyen de fuite.

Pourtant, l'envie de me battre bouillonnait en moi, sorte de poison fulgurant qui annihilait mes pensées cohérentes. Mais Mme Backstage était en danger, et je me devais de la sortir de là. Je la pris par la main, serrant ses doigts à m'en faire mal.

J'aperçu la porte d'entrée, rampant derrière un fauteuil renversé, tandis que Ron sautait de côté en esquivant un couteau.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'élançai vers le panneau mais avant d'être arrivé à ne serait-ce que 2 mètres de ce dernier, quelque chose de violent me frappa le visage et je sombrais dans le noir.

**oOo**

Le Masque observa avec un sourire satisfait l'Auror s'écrouler, face contre terre, sa baguette levée.

Cet imbécile pensait peut-être pouvoir le rouler ?

Il avait profité du chaos causé par la bataille avec son homme de main pour apparaître et le stopper.

Sally resta plantée au milieu du chaos, interdite, terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vue.

Ses yeux apeurés rencontrèrent les prunelles glacées de l'assassin et elle poussa un hurlement strident.

Au même moment, un éclair d'argent vint se planter dans son cœur, comme une flèche atteint une cible.

Elle s'effondra, comme au ralenti, une expression de stupeur horrifiée restée sur son beau visage.

Le Masque retint un glapissement de fureur. Trop tard, il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Tout ça pour rien !

Il se retourna vers l'Atout et le vit lancer une carte en l'air. Puis, avec un dernier regard haineux, esquivant grâce à son bouclier le maléfice de Weasley, il lança une dernière rafale de poignards et sauta par la fenêtre. Le Masque observa les derniers pans de la cape de l'assassin tourbillonner dans les airs et entendit le crac ! habituel d'un transplanage. Il était temps, pour lui aussi de disparaître.

**oOo **

Gwen poussa un hurlement strident. Drago se précipita vers elle, tandis que Potter et Weasley restaient abasourdis de cette fin subite.

Le blond jura.

Un petit couteau effilé était planté dans le bras de la jeune fille, auréolé d'une tâche sombre.

Gwen se laissa tomber par terre, crispée.

Harry se précipita vers elle et pointa sa baguette sur la blessure, tremblant.

_- Tergeo_, dit-il précipitamment.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière bleu vif mais le sortilège n'eut pas son effet, la blessure continuait de saigner abondamment.

- C'est un poignard ensorcelé, rugit Ron. Mon père m'en a parlé. Impossible de guérir ces trucs là par la magie.

Le Survivant se pencha sur le visage pâle de Gwen, inquiet. Cependant, elle semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose, les mots sortant à peine de sa bouche entrouverte.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Sally...là-bas...vite...

Electrisé, le petit groupe se retourna vers la porte et aperçut la scène.

Mme Backstage était allongée sur le sol, un poignard d'argent planté dans le cœur, ses yeux tournés en direction du ciel qu'elle ne voyait plus.

Neville semblait inconscient, lui aussi, les bras en croix, allongé un peu plus loin.

Ron se précipita vers ce dernier, l'examina rapidement et marmonna :

- Stupefixié.

Harry s'avança d'un pas vacillant vers Sally, fixant de ses yeux émeraude les prunelles de la jeune femme qui semblaient vides, creuses. Une carte de Tarot reposait à côté d'elle, la carte maîtresse, l'Atout n°1. La Haine secoua ses sens, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Les mots terribles et irréels, qu'il détestait prononcer, jaillirent de sa bouche, mutilant sa fierté, son courage et sa détermination avec une facilité déconcertante comme une hache entaille l'écorce d'un arbre paraissant solide.

- Nous avons échoués.

L'Horloge sonna 14h30.

* * *

Finite !

J'éspère que ça vous a plu.

Envoyez-moi **des petites reviews** ça me ferait plaisir

En tout cas autant vous dire que _le prochain chapitre_ verra deux personnes se raprocher !

**:)**

Bisoux a tous.

**Nut'**


	8. Chapitre 6

_agite le bras_

Regardez je suis _encore vivante !_

_erf_

Et non je ne suis **pas** partie en hermitage papoux pour refléchir sur mon moi profond /

La rentrée a repris plus vite que je ne le pensais et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour continuer l'histoire, mais rassurez-vous, _**je ne vous ai pas oublié**_.

Je continue **de répondre aux reviews par mail,** si vous me le laissez, bien entendu '

Tout de même, je voudrais passer _un bonjour_ a quelques reviewer-euses :

**Manone :** De retour ! :D tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente. Mes vacances se sont très bie passées, malheureusement, c'est la Terminale, maintenant, et ça veut dire, pas de chomage. :'( Merci a toi et gros bisoux.

**Ma critique :** Encore et toujours merveilleux ce que tu me raconte. Mercio de ton talent, qui, crois le bien s'il te plaît, me fait énormément progresser. Gros bisoux

Et pour les autres, je vous fais tous **d'énormes bisoux** et encore _**merci !**_

Vous êtes wonderfuls, si, si.

**Nut'**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Reniements**

- Un véritable FIASCO !

La main de Christophe Brandy s'abattit sur la table noire avec un bruit sec, résonnant dans le silence tendu qui régnait alors. Ma tête me lança, restes du sortilège de Stupéfixion qu'on m'avait jeté. Gwen avait le bras en écharpe et paraissait faible, malade. Au contraire, Ron, Harry et Drago étaient tous trois en parfait état. Nous étions à nouveau dans la salle de réunion du QG, tous assis autour du Directeur en proie à une véritable crise de fureur.

- Votre mission, reprit-il, les ailes du nez frémissantes, était de protéger Sally Backstage. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est morte ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela ? Pouvez v...

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur le Directeur, coupa Potter en se levant, je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à devoir éclaircir certains points.

Brandy s'arrêta, le souffle rapide. Drago, Gwen, ayant le teint pâle, Ron et moi écarquillèrent les yeux. Le Directeur jaugea Harry avec une sorte de stupeur scandalisée et féroce. Les deux hommes s'observèrent mutuellement alors qu'une ambiance froide emplissait la pièce aux reflets de cristal. La main de Brandy se contracta brusquement, comme s'il rêvait de la mettre sur la gorge du Survivant en réponse à son affront. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla interminable, ses doigts de glace se relâchèrent et il inspira profondément.

- Soit.

Harry sembla rassuré.

- Mais soyez sûr, que si vous n'aviez pas été le Survivant, je vous aurais fait expulser de l'ordre pour une telle audace.

Potter se rassit, crispé tandis que Brandy le vrillait de ses prunelles glacées. Néanmoins, le Survivant lança :

- Je n'en doute pas, mais quand je me vois confier une tâche, en général j'aime bien connaître tous les détails qui pourraient interf...

- Vous les connaîtrez, coupa Brandy.

Il nous observa chacun notre tour avec cette détermination acide qui précède les révélations.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, vous les connaîtrez tous.

- Quel est cet objet ? attaqua Ron, serrant les dents sous la pression.

Il y eut un silence.

- Aucune idée.

**oOo**

Le Mensonge.

Nom masculin singulier.

Définition : Affirmation contraire à la vérité, action d'altérer cette dernière.

Mentir est utile en bien des situations.

Que ce soit pour faire croire au coiffeur que votre coupe « Etoile-Brushing-Paris Hilton » ressemble bien à une figure exemplaire de la mode et non à un ananas blond et ondulé à cinq pointes, ou simplement pour dissimuler le crash malheureux du vase Ming 16ème siècle de votre grand-mère asthmatique lorsque vous jouiez à la pétanque dans le salon.

...

Dans ce dernier cas je vous suggère plutôt un bon sprint.

En tout cas, je peux vous dire que ce ne sont pas les raisons pour lesquelles Christophe Brandy altérait la vérité.

Mais comme je ne suis pas non plus stupide, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler les raisons exactes de ce choix.

IL pourrait mentir pour...

Lui.

Le Ministère.

Des nèfles.

Sauver le vase Ming 16ème siècle de sa grand-mère asthmatique.

Sauver le monde.

Rire.

Des clous ?

A vous de voir...

Cependant, il y a quelque chose de plus imaginatif en qualité de dissimulation de la vérité, lorsque vous vous retrouvez dans une situation pareille. Comme dirait un homme illustre dont le nom m'échappe, « Feindre de croire un mensonge est un mensonge plus exquis que le mensonge premier. »

Malheureusement, lors de cette opération, quelques détails peuvent mettre la puce à l'oreille. Frémissements de la narine, Tremblement des lèvres, Clignements des yeux ou encore celui, si particulier, qu'on ne peut voir mais qu'on sait si bien sentir...

**oOo**

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement.

- Nous voilà donc devant une question de plus, lâcha Gwen en clignant des yeux.

Brandy la considéra un moment et nous tourna le dos.

- Il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un jour ou deux, un homme du nom de Henry Backstage a été retrouvé mort à son domicile par l'un de ses amis moldus. C'était un sorcier placé sous la surveillance du Ministère en raison de ses expériences douteuses avec la magie noire. Il a notamment été accusé d'avoir fabriqué, ou tenté à plusieurs reprises, un objet qui serait puissant mais extrêmement dangereux. Le Ministère pense qu'il a finalement réussi et que c'est le motif de sa mort. Quelqu'un veut obtenir cet objet et apparemment, il est prêt à tout.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, manifestement ahuri.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas donné ces informations plus tôt ?

- Ca n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, répliqua le Directeur. Vous êtes des simples pions. Vous recevez des ordres et les appliquez.

Certaines personnes ont le chic pour dire les choses avec du tact. Brandy n'était apparemment pas abonné à cette habitude.

- Le Masque, assassin notoire, est suspecté de ce meurtre. Nous pensons que c'est lui qui a envoyé l'Atout, le chasseur de prime insaisissable que vous avez...-il nous dévisagea intensément- rencontré.

- Qui est le Masque ? demanda Gwen d'une voix faible mais assurée.

Il y eut un silence.

- Nous ne savons pas.

Et on pouvait presque deviner sur les lèvres de Christophe Brandy, quelque chose de frissonnant, d'imperceptible, qui aurait pu passer pour un frémissement.

Gwen cilla. Brandy se retourna vers elle et fixa son bras.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de continuer, annonça t-il d'une voix forte.

- La question ne se pose pas. Je veux abattre l'Atout.

Sa réponse trancha, claire, féroce. On pouvait lire dans son regard une véritable haine. Le Directeur la considéra un moment et se tourna finalement vers nous, la mâchoire contractée.

- Très bien, mais il faut que vous vous reposiez chez l'un de vos collègues.

- Je peux l'accueillir au manoir, dit précipitamment Malefoy avec son sourire Colgate à l'intention de Gwen.

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Brandy, mais votre domicile se trouve bien éloigné. Il serait préférable pour Mlle Cringson de rester en centre ville, à proximité de Sainte Mangouste, ou elle pourra se rendre si la situation se dégrade.

A ce moment là, je ne saurais dire ce qui m'a poussé. Peut-être une envie de me démarquer, de prouver mon utilité. Peut-être autre chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si j'en avais connu les conséquences, je n'aurais jamais ouvert ma bouche.

- Je peux la prendre chez moi ! lançai-je en tremblant légèrement. Mon appartement se situe en plein centre de Londres et il est assez grand pour deux.

Gwen se retourna vers moi, surprise, mais finalement contente. Le Directeur sembla réfléchir et je sentais les regards appuyés de Potter et Weasley dans mon dos. Quant à Malefoy, je ne préférais même pas imaginer son expression.

- C'est d'accord, si Mlle Cringson est de cet avis, bien entendu. Vous veillerez sur elle.

Gwen acquiescia d'un air ravi. Brandy se retourna dos à nous et termina d'une voix dure.

- Bien. Les détails sont réglés. Nous vous contacterons.

Sur ce signal de départ, nous nous retournâmes dans le hall, plutôt maussades qu'autre chose.

Alors que nous étions dans l'un des innombrables ascenseurs de cristal, Potter se pencha vers nous avec des airs de conspirateurs.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne compte pas en rester là. Il nous cache des choses.

Ron opina d'un air frénétique tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour prendre un air blasé.

- Tu crois ? rétorquai-je en faisant mine d'être totalement ignorant.

Harry eut un froncement de sourcil suggestif et se rapprocha de nous, alors que l'ascenseur stoppait dans un bruit cristallin. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée en se retenant manifestement de pousser des cris de joie hystériques.

- Tadaa !

- ...

- Heu...

Devant notre absence de réaction, il pris un air vexé et déplia le document.

- J'ai subtilisé la lettre de Henry Backstage lorsque nous étions dans l'appartement. Nous pourrons ainsi l'examiner de plus près et voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres pistes à suivre.

- Bravo ! s'enthousiasma Gwen, soudainement plus énergique. Je suis d'accord !

Ron opina d'un signe de tête convaincu tandis que Malefoy claquait sa langue pour marquer son approbation.

Quant à moi, je me contentai d'afficher un air sombre et légèrement narquois. Travailler dans le dos du Ministère ne me semblait pas une si bonne idée que ça. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas du tout de cet avis et c'est dans une ambiance électrique que nous sortîmes de la tour où nous étions. Plusieurs Portoloins attendaient dans une boîte en fer blanc que tenait un employé exténué.

- Quelle destination ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix traînante en baillant.

- Londres, Charleston Square, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il prit une brosse à dents usagée et marmonna en pointant sa baguette sur l'objet :

- _Portus._

La brosse se mit à scintiller d'une courte lueur bleue et redevint inerte. Il me la tendit, se frottant les yeux.

- Voila M'ssieur.

Alors, avec un dernier regard pour mes camarades, je pris le Portoloin, serrant toujours la main de Gwen. Le sol se mit à tourbillonner et nous nous élevâmes loin du QG, sous une pluie de couleurs.

Lorsque le sol dur se matérialisa sous nos pieds, Gwen chancela dangereusement. Je lui serrai le bras un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

- Je suis pitoyable hein, dit-elle d'une voix faible avec un sourire triste.

Si j'avais un peu plus sondé son regard à ce moment là, j'aurais peut-être aperçu l'étincelle de haine qui y brilla un court instant.

Mais avec des « si » on refait le monde.

Gwen se traîna vers un banc, posé en face de mon immeuble. Les moldus commençaient à nous dévisager curieusement, nous, étrangers vêtus de capes et affichant une triste mine.

- C'est là, annonçai-je à Gwen en lui montrant la porte du 9 bis, Charleston Square.

Elle aquiescia et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ladite porte, une fois de plus en se tenant la main. Je ne sus jamais si elle percevait les battements de mon idiot de cœur, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que sa main était la plus douce du monde.

J'aurais voulu que ce trajet vers l'entrée de mon domicile soit indéfini, inaltérable.

Le sentiment de victoire sur ce blondinet de Malefoy me prit une fois de plus aux tripes.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait un domaine, enfin, où je pourrais être le meilleur.

Mais malheureusement la porte arriva trop vite.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de monter une marche dans les escaliers, que la voix bienveillante de ma propriétaire nous accueillîmes délicatement.

- Monsieur LONDUBAT ! LOYER !

- Euh, Mrs Pim's, voilà Gwen Cringson, c'est une collègue de travail, et elle a été placée sous ma responsabilité.

« Alors fermez-là et offrez lui un thé. »

- Evidemment je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Bonjour, répondit Gwen en clignant des yeux.

La Pim's la dévisagea avec des petits yeux sournois, comme si elle suspectait qu'elle était enceinte, atteinte d'une tumeur et immigrée nigérienne.

Ben oui, elle ne voulait pas d'histoire.

Au bout d'un moment elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête comme si elle avait peur de se contaminer en lui serrant la main. Elle en oublia même son sempiternel et habituel refrain.

Alors qu'elle claquait la porte de son habitat, j'insérais tant bien que mal ma clef dans la porte du mien.

**oOo**

L'Atout fit crisser ses doigts sur la table de bois.

Il l'avait eue.

Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres d'assassins. Il l'avait prédit. Le Masque ne ratait jamais sa cible, l'Atout était la flèche qui venait s'y ficher au centre.

Maintenant il attendait patiemment une missive, celle qui lui annoncerait sa victoire complète, accompagnée bien entendue d'un joli paquet de gallions. L'excitation le rendait nerveux. C'était toujours ainsi, avant de recevoir son dû. Ses sens ne se reposaient pas après une victoire, au contraire, il voulait être acclamé, félicité.

L'adrénaline d'une nouvelle lettre fit trembler ses mains.

Bientôt, il deviendrait l'assistant personnel du masque, son favori, le meilleur.

Son bras droit.

Complètement.

La brise légère de cette fin de journée fit voleter les papiers posés sur la table de bois, devant la large fenêtre. L'Atout sursauta, et se précipita sur le rebord, avant de s'en retourner, déçu, son cœur noir battant la chamade, cheval fou mû par des sentiments assassins.

Alors que l'horloge indiquait 19h00, notre homme s'affala sur le canapé de la pièce minuscule avec un long soupir.

Le Masque le faisait attendre.

Alors même que cette pensée sortait de son esprit, le froufrou caractéristique des ailes d'un hibou moyen duc retentit dans le lourd silence.

L'Atout se précipita vers la fenêtre, renversant les restes du maigre repas qu'il avait entamé.

Son pouls accéléra dangereusement et un sourire triomphant fendit malgré lui son visage d'acier.

D'un doigt rendu tremblant par l'excitation, il décacheta l'enveloppe et fit courir ses doigts sur le parchemin, imaginant déjà les mots de félicitations, la gloire, la reconnaissance et...l'argent.

Le contenu éclairé par la lampe du salon, il déplia la missive.

_« Echec total._

_N'avez pas respecté les règles_

_Contrat annulé »_

Un silence de mort tomba sur la scène. L'Atout fut d'abord, abasourdi, égaré. Il relut les mots coupants et l'hébétude laissa place à la terrible réalité. Une trahison. La haine s'empara de son esprit comme un poison. Le papier crissa, tandis que l'assassin le comprimait entre se paumes rageuses.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, pensa t-il en tremblant de colère. Je vais me venger, le Masque. Un dû est un dû. Il faut payer, et tu paieras. »

Sur ces pensées de vengeance, il déchira la missive avec un rire sardonique, les prunelles d'un noir de jais animées par une lueur dangereuse.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son choix allait changer notre destin à tous.


	9. Chapitre 7

**_Ouf..._**

Je suis vraiment _désolée_, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Mon ordinateur a eu la mauvaise idée de balayer tous mes fichiers, et entre les Ds scolaires qui se succédaient et mon rythme de vie effrené, je n'avaispas le coeur à me remettre à la tâche, ce qui voulait dire concrètement réecrire le squelette de l'histoire, les fiches sur les personnages _etc_.

Mais alors survient _vos encouragements_**,** et je dois particulièrement remercier**Frozen Cherry,** qui même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, m'a convaincue de continuer la fiction que j'avais prévue d'abandonner. Merci pour tes merveilleux compliments.

_**Clap Clap**_

J'espère aussi revoir **mes anciennes revieweuses** qui m'ont terriblement manquées ces jours ci

**:')**

En tout cas je vous promet de m'y atteler plus sérieusement cette fois ci.

Bonne lecture, _je vous aime._

**Nut'**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Notes couleurs café**

_Rêve prémonitoire(n,m) :_

Rêve qui semble ne pas être de nature symbolique et être une représentation d'une situation, d'un évènement extérieur présent ou futur dont le rêveur n'avait pas conscience au moment de s'endormir.

Cela peut paraître étrange mais il vous est sûrement arrivé une ou plusieurs fois dans votre vie de rêver à des choses qui se sont produites, ou du moins de rêver à des choses en rapport avec les évenements qui ont survenus. En effet, si vous croyez avoir rêvé ce genre de rêves, la réponse sera oui dans _75_ des cas, selon une étude barbante faite par des gens barbants.

_Synonyme :_ avant-coureur.

Si vous croyez au destin, on ne peut pas y échapper, tout comme vous ne pouvez pas échapper à votre prochaine coupe de cheveux. Et je vais vous confier un secret. Un des plus grand plaisirs des auteurs à interner pour défaillance mentale est de donner des rêves prémonitoires à ses personnages, pour leur procurer un avant-goût de ce qu'il vont endurer.

C'est assez drôle de voir la réaction des **lecteurs** aussi, à la reflexion.

Mais, il y a des auteurs particulièrement sadiques qui incluent dans leurs histoires des faux-rêves prémonitoires. Et il y en a d'autres qui font perdre du temps aux lecteurs avec des commentaires inspides. De toute façon, la vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber, dixit un célèbre naïf. La question présente n'est pas de savoir sur quoi, mais surtout _dans quoi_.

**oOo**

_Un couloir. _

_Noir, étroit, effrayant._

_J'entends une respiration saccadée derrière moi. J'ai peur aussi. De part et d'autres, des portes noires encastrées dans le mur, hautes, sans poignée. D'uniques serrures minuscules et ouvragées les ornent. Mais ça n'est pas notre destination. _

_Soudain, apparut un panneau à notre droite, noir lui aussi. Nous savons que c'est là. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux, résultant du manque de lumière prolongé. La porte se tient devant nous, immobile. La clef tourne. Elle s'ouvre. _

_Nous ne sommes qu'a deux mètres du moyen d'éradiquer le mal.Mes mains tremblent. J'en tends une, hésitante, vers une sphère d'argent sur une table de marbre noire._

_Elle est là. _

_Mais quelque chose cloche. C'est trop facile. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, soudainement, le noir m'envahit et je m'écroule par terre tandis qu'une ombre blanche referme ses griffes sur la sphère. Je dois lutter! Je dois lutter! Je dois…_

Je me levai brusquement du canapé et perdit l'équilibre en m'écrasant sur le plancher. Mes pupilles dilatées m'empêchaient de voir le cadran de mon réveil moldu, posé à même le sol. Je secouai ma tête et pris appui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en face de moi pour me relever difficilement.

C'était si réel. La lumière parvint peu à peu à me faire retrouver ma vue normale, tandis que s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit les images et questions de ce rêve.

Car oui, c'en était un. Pour le moins déconcertant…et effrayant. Quant à dire prémonitoire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Alors que je tournais et retournais le problème, Gwen surgit dans la pièce, un bol de chocolat à la main, l'autre emprisonnée dans une attelle, étouffant un bâillement.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle avait emménagé dans l'appartement, se levant rarement, soit pour aller en grimaçant à la salle de bains ou pour s'attabler devant le repas que je lui préparais. Drago, Ron et Harry n'étaient venus qu'a de rares occasions, venant surtout pour Gwen, et les maintes discussions que nous avons eues tournaient en rond. Le Survivant était tel un lion en cage, persuadé qu'il y avait une piste à explorer. Quant à moi, je me contentais de les observer avec un air absent, épuisé par les soins quotidiens de ma protégée.

- Tiens, me dit cette dernière en me tendant le bol, j'ai pris la liberté de te le préparer, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis ce matin, on dirait que les soins des médicomages ont fait leur effet, finalement. Il faut que tu aies quelque chose dans le ventre, il est déjà 11h30.

- Quoi?!

Je m'emparai du réveil précipitamment. Les aiguilles indiquaient bien onze heures et demi.

- Je suis désolé, balbutiai-je lamentablement. J'étais censé m'occuper de toi et…euh…j'étais trop fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me coupa Gwen avec un petit sourire, je ne suis quand même pas à l'article de la mort, j'ai pu me lever pour déjeuner. Au fait, tu n'as plus de céréa…

- Gwen, la coupai-je, es-tu déjà allée au Département des mystères?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, interloquée.

- Jamais. Pourquoi cette question?

En quelques mots je lui racontais mon aventure nocturne. Ayant fini, je m'affalais sur le canapé avec un grognement. Gwen posa le bol fumant sur la table du salon et vint se placer à côté de moi.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du visage de cette «ombre blanche»? demanda t-elle le regard fixe.

- Non, dans mon rêve, j'étais comme inconscient à ce moment là. Pourq…?

- Parles-en aux autres. Je veux savoir si l'endroit que tu as visualisé existe vraiment.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, son bras en écharpe.

- Je veux savoir…souffla t-elle.

- Gwen, intervins-je, pourquoi fais-tu une fixation sur ça?

Elle se retourna brusquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Crois-tu que Brandy nous dise toute la vérité?! Crois-tu que nous ne sommes pas en danger? Quelque chose me dit que c'est plus qu'une simple affaire de meurtre. L'Atout n'était pas là par hasard. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cet imbécile. Cette bonne femme ne nous a pas tout dit, j'en suis sûre! Je refuse de mettre ma vie en danger pour de fausses raisons, qu'on devrait croire simplement parce qu'un haut fonctionnaire de la Magie nous les a délivrées! Je veux savoir!

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, tel un voile couvrant mon salon. Gwen baissa les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, tu n'es pour rien en cette affaire. Je vais me reposer.

Et elle s'éloigna, disparaissant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Je clignais des yeux, me tordant les mains. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait ressentir cela. J'ouvris la fenêtre, libérant les parfums de la rue d'en bas par l'ouverture. Une délicieuse odeur de châtaignes grillées s'infiltra jusqu'à mes narines, me coupant l'accès çà toute autre effluve. L'air frais s'engouffra à son tour, charriant une promesse de flocons pour bientôt. Les bruits d'en bas montaient de la place, où s'animait des dizaines de passants, flânant de magasins en magasins, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour acheter une pomme d'amour fumante ou un cornet de marrons. Les enfants riaient, en dévisageant

L'Horloge de la place sonna midi. Alors, pris d'une soudaine initiative, je courus presque vers la chambre de Gwen, attrapant au passage nos deux manteaux accrochés dans l'entrée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper, j'entrai dans la petite pièce avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant en chaussons de danse.

- Enfile ça, dis-je à Gwen qui était allongée sur le lit tandis que je lui lançais son manteau. Je t'emmène dehors.

- Mais je…

- Pas de mais, rétorquai-je avec une volonté qui me surpris. Tu as besoin de changer d'air, et pour tout t'avouer, moi aussi.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus, je la tirais du lit, empoignant son bras et son manteau au passage. Au début elle tenta de résister, en vain. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement, abandonnant du même coup mon bol de chocolat sur la table. Que m'importait. Il fallait que je montre à Gwen mon univers, qu'elle sache quelles étaient mes joies de tous les jours, et non pas s'en priver à cause de l'obligation de rester enfermé toute la journée dans une chambre.

Lorsque je poussai la porte de mon immeuble, je réalisai soudain à quel point les odeurs et bruits familiers m'avaient manqués. J'inspirai lentement une profonde goulée d'air frais et me tournai vers Gwen, ravi.

Elle dévisageait les passants avec une animosité empreinte de curiosité.

- Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans un monde Moldu, étant sorcier, demanda-telle en observant un jeune enfant jouer au chat avec un de ses amis.

La réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Comment? Je trouvais quelque chose de fascinant à vivre presque normalement, comme la plupart des humains. Avoir les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes joies…Le monde sorcier m'avait toujours paru compliqué et dangereux. Non pas que je désapprouvais l'idée qu'on se serve de la Magie mais je reniais les problèmes qu'elle engendrait. La quête du pouvoir, voilà la menace constante sous laquelle vivait le monde des sorciers. Les Moldus de mon quartiers semblaient inébranlables, toujours insouciants. Alors que je cherchais des mots pour pouvoir l'expliquer à Gwen, un bruit d'orchestre retenti au bout de la rue. Deux accordéonistes et un clarinettiste avaient déballé leurs instruments et jouaient un air entraînant.

Gwen sembla intriguée tout d'abord puis l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les passants commençaient à s'amasser autour de l'estrade sur laquelle jouaient les musiciens. Au fur et à mesure des notes, d'autres personnes, musiciens égarés, se rajoutaient à l'orchestre improvisé, reprenant les mêmes notes, ajoutant leur savoir au morceau. Ainsi naquirent une guitare, deux violons et une flûte. Les mesures s'éparpillaient dans l'air, touchant le cœur de chacun. Les enfants commencèrent à se trémousser puis à danser franchement en riant avec leurs congénères. D'un signe de tête, les musiciens invitaient les passants à se laisser emporter par la musique sucrée.

Gwen souriait à présent largement. Ses doigts bougeaient en rythme, trahissant son envie de se libérer à la balade des musiciens.

Toute la foule semblait au bord d'un grand éclat de rire, comme si la timidité était la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de danser comme les enfants. Ce fut finalement un couple d'amoureux qui fit le premier pas. Tout d'abord hésitants au milieu des badauds, ils se laissèrent emporter par les notes joyeuses et tournoyèrent bientôt en fermant les yeux, liés par la musique. Alors la foule s'anima. Les femmes tiraient leurs maris par le bras, les enfants continuaient leurs rondes, les jeunes garçons hésitants invitaient des cavalières qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, même le marchand de châtaignes frappait dans ses mains allègrement. La rue dansait. Toute entière. La musique ramenait les gens l'habitant à leurs fenêtres, certains descendaient même pour se joindre au bal improvisé.

Je jetais un regard en coin à Gwen. Elle riait maintenant aux éclats, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Soudain, elle me prit la main et m'entraîna au milieu du tourbillon des danseurs. Nous tournoyâmes comme des enfants, et je ne pus m'empêcher de savourer la douceur de ses prunelles bleues. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Qu'importe? La musique faisait son travail. Il me semblait que nous étions à des années lumières de l'Atout et du Masque. Il y avait seulement la musique, et Gwen. Gwen qui riait, Gwen dont le tenait la taille, Gwen. La question des Moldus ne se posait même plus.

A ce moment là, j'aurais peut-être du voir ça comme un signal d'alarme.

**oOo**

Harry Potter relut pour la énième fois la dernière lettre d'Henry Backstage à sa femme.

_«Ma chère Sally»_

Pauvre homme, elle était condamnée.

_«Elle est prête»_

Mais Quoi? Quel était cet objet?

_«_..._sous-estiment la puissance…»_

Les sens du survivant criaient «Danger» à cette évocation. Encore la quête du pouvoir…

Mais il restait une question. Quoi que cet objet fut, il était quelque part à l'heure qu'il était. Le Masque? Peu probable. Si c'était le cas, le chaos serait déjà tombé sur le monde des sorciers et ainsi l'Ombre Blanche ne se serait pas souciée de Sally Backstage. Quelque chose disait à Harry que le Masque ignorait où l'objet se trouvait. Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main dessus avant lui…

Mais il avait retourné et retourné la question dans sa tête. Rien, absolument rien ne laissait deviner l'endroit ou l'objet pouvait se trouver. Si le Masque s'en était pris à la femme d'Henry, elle devait le savoir, ou au moins apporter des informations sur le sujet. La deuxième hypothèse mettait en cause le Ministère. Ce dernier avait devancé l'Ombre blanche et s'était emparé de l'objet avant lui. Mais où l'aurait-il placé? La solution la plus simple qu'Harry puisse trouver était le Département des Mystères. Mais à ce moment là, Brandy était forcément au courant. Pourquoi décidait-il de ne rien dire?

«…_Les membres de la Brigade Ministérielle m'ont annoncé qu'ils viendraient dans deux heures…»_

Cela collait avec la lettre, mais encore une fois quelque chose clochait. Comment l'Atout avait-il su exactement quand frapper? Pourquoi? Comment?

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines. Tourner en rond le rendait nerveux et agressif. Il posa brutalement le papier sur la table de la cuisine dans laquelle il se trouvait et entreprit de se faire un café fort. Au moment ou le liquide tomba dans la tasse blanche, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une silhouette en blouse blanche, les cheveux relevés en arrière.

- Harry.

Ginny Weasley posa ses achats sur la commode d'entrée et s'avança près de celui qui partageait sa vie. Le Survivant la regarda comme il avait perdu l'habitude de le faire. Ses longs cheveux roux, presque rouges, ses yeux bleus saphir, il avait l'impression de les avoir oubliés, comme effacés. Son obsession pour le Masque l'avait privé des plaisirs de la vie qu'il avait pu avoir avant. Il soupira bruyamment et désigna l'amas de papier posés sur la table, près de sa tasse, témoins de ses recherches acharnées.

- J'y arrive pas, Ginny, J'y arrive pas.

La rousse avança une main rassurante et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Patience. Vous trouverez. Appuies-toi sur les autres, ce n'est pas un travail que tu dois accomplir seul…

- Si, il le faut! Personne n'a vécu ce que j'ai vécu répliqua le Survivant.

La main se retira, Ginny crispa les lèvres.

- Être Auror signifie travailler en équipe. Lorsque tu auras compris cela, alors tu avanceras.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la cuisine sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Harry sentit la colère le gagner. Cette «Ombre Blanche» s'insinuait partout, allant jusqu'à lui faire perdre la confiance de celle qu'il aimait.

Il pensa aux autres. Gwen, blessée, Drago et Ron, attendant quelque chose, et Neville…

Il se rassit brusquement, renversant au passage la tasse de café serré. Cette dernière se brisa et son contenu se répandit sur la lettre. Poussant un juron, il fondit sur cette dernière et se précipita vers une serviette, tandis que le liquide noir coulait goutte à goutte sur le carrelage.

La lettre imbibée avait la consistance du papier mâché. Le café avait coulé sur certains mots, les effaçant à demi mais du coup, en faisait ressortir d'autres. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Au milieu d'un paragraphe couleur marron foncé à cause du liquide, un mot avait été épargné, et il luisait, telle une révélation.

_«_..._De revoir mon fils aussi.»_

_«…fils_._»_

Harry Potter se retourna brusquement et fonça vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

_Over _! Piste relancée **;)**

En espérant que cela vous ait plu, il faut toujours des chapitres de transition, malheureusement.

N'ayez crainte, **l'auteure sarcastique** avec ses remarques _poignantes_ sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre.

Je vous dit, à bientôt, j'éspère.

**Nut'**

_**ps :** J'ai attribué une musique au passage ou Neville et Gwen se mettent à danser. C'ets pourquoi je vous propose d'écouter "Les jours tristes" du film Amélie Poulain, que vous pourrez trouver sur . See you._

_**pps :** Ginny de ma première fiction apparaît dans ce chapitre. j'ai pas pu résister, désolée **:P**_


	10. End

** Mauvaise Nouvelle.**

**Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas continuer cette fiction. Le travail scolaire de cette année me prend trop de place dans mon emploi du temps. J'espère que les chapitres postés vous auront plus, malheureusement je laisse libre cours à votre imagination...**

**Si un jour vous voyez un nouveau chapitre en ligne, c'est que j'aurais trouvé assez de temps pour le consacrer à mes personnages. Mais je ne pense pas le faire avant assez longtemps.**

**En vous souhaitant de rêver toujours plus avec toutes les histoires possibles du monde.**

**Nutpapaye.**

**ps : Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'auront suivi jusqu'au bout. **


End file.
